


Life and Death

by SpikeSpiegel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeSpiegel/pseuds/SpikeSpiegel
Summary: Prince Chrom wants nothing more than to protect his homeland from invaders, and created the Shepards for this purpose. During a scouting mission in the countryside, they discover a woman lying in the field named Robin. While she claims to be an amnesiac, he trusts her and allows her in the Shepards as his chief tactican. During the war against King Gangrel of Plegia, the two turn the small faction of comrades into the top army of Ylisse. However, Robin's possible past comes to light, and some question her alliance. Chrom fights off these rumours, and Gangrel is defeated. Chrom marries Robin and two live happily ever after. For now.Eventually, another war ensues. Not just with neighboring nations, but also with those of Robin's past. It is then that Robin must decide the fate of her and Chrom.





	1. One Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE ChromXRobin!
> 
> It's how I discovered this website, and I continue trying to find more stories about these two often. But, I never had any desire to write one myself. I just thought I couldn't write any justice for this shipping. But then I discovered Chrobin Week, and I realised I could let loose. In this, I'll be telling the game's story with some added elements of drama and comedy. The story and characters are about the same as in the game. I will try to be faithful to the story, but I may take some liberties with it. In case your wondering, I play with a default Female Robin. I just like to be authentic.
> 
> With that said, let's get to the story of one of THE best RPG's in recent years!

**The Meeting**

It was a clear day, in the countryside of Ylisse. Prince Chrom, his younger sister Lissa and loyal butler Frederick, are doing a patrol of the area. "Hey Chrom, can I rest now?" 'We've been walking for 5 minutes. I never realised how delicate you can be'. Lissa puffed her cheeks. "I am not delicate!". Chrom laughed, and they went on forgetting what they just said. Continuing on with their patrol, they noticed something in the tall grass. "Milord, I believe there's someone lying there". Chrom tried to zoom in on the person. "Your right. We'd better check if they're alright". They walk towards this person, who appears to be unconscious.

It's a young girl, around Chrom's age. She has a pale complexion and snow white hair in twin-tails, wearing a purple robe with patches of gold and pink. She also had brown boots and gloves, and greyish-white undergarments. "Chrom, we have to do something". 'What do you propose we do?' "Err.. I don't know". Just then, the girl wakes up. Chrom looks into her eyes, "I see your awake now". 'Hey there'. She didn't look startled, so Chrom says "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know" and gave her a lift up. Something about her eyes looked familiar, yet distant. "Are you alright?" The girl smiled. "Yes, thank you Chrom". 'Hmm. You know who I am?' The girl then looked confused, "Err.. no. It just came to me". After that, the girl said she couldn't remember her name or how she knew Chrom's. Lissa believed this girl to be an amnesiac, so Chrom felt obliged to help her; Frederick believed she could a lying spy, so he decided to pay close attention to her.

The four walked towards a nearby town, and Chrom explained a bit about the land of Ylisse and it's history and the war against Plegia. “Do Shepards like you carry weapons?” ‘Yes, but recently we’ve evolved into a band of mercenaries. We still work together, as people who defend the poor from Plegian dastards’. The girl then spontaneously remembered that her name was Robin. Frederick wasn't buying this. "Milord, have you not yet noticed the symbol on this girl's clothes?!". Chrom nodded. "For all we know, she could have found it on the ground without knowing it's significance". 'I think it looks amazing on her. Though I can't say the same about those gloves". Lissa proceeded to take Robin's gloves off, and discovered something strange. On the back of Robin's right hand, is the same symbol on her robe. It looked like a pair of purple wings, with a set of three eyes on each wing. Frederick drew out his sword, "Stay where you are!" Everyone looked startled.

"Frederick! Calm down!" 'Milord, this is all the proof we need of her guilt!' "We are the Shepards. Our orders come from the Exalt herself, so she'll be the judge of Robin's fate. Now lower your weapon!" Frederick did as he was commanded. Robin was more confused than ever. "What'd I do? It is it to do with this symbol on my hand?" Lissa held her hand warmly. "Well.. You see... it's kind of-" 'I'll explain Lissa. You see Robin: in Plegia, there's this religion that controls a lot of what's going on in the country. Remember that story I told you about the evil god the first Exalt banished? It's name was Grima. And this religion, the Grimleal, worship it as the God of Destruction. And that mark on your hand... is the mark of Grima". 'And this must mean your a Plegian spy trying to get close to milord!' Chrom didn't say anything, but Robin didn't look offended. She didn't even panic. "I understand. Unless I can verify who I am, you can assume what you like. And since I don't remember who I am, you can take me in as a prisoner". Chrom laughed it off. "Ha ha ha! Sorry... Heh he. I just.. never imagined someone would willingly surround to us!" Lissa sighed. "He's right. We're not really a 'normal' band of mercenaries". Just then, they saw smoke coming from the town they were heading for. "Oh no! Plegian bandits must be ransacking that town, we have to help them!" 'B-but milord, what about the girl?' "Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" 

_The Shepards then rushed towards the town. Just as they were about to do combat, Robin joined them. She knew how to use swords and magic, which was all that was needed to convince them of letting her join. And, she had some sort of 'sight'. She could visualise where they and the bandits were and the best routes for them to initiate combat. Frederick stayed close to Lissa, who was a healer and could not fight. Which left Chrom with Robin. Instantly, something struck a cord with them. She knew how they could support eachother, while he had a great instinct for when they should attack. Because of this, the battle was over in less than 10 minutes._

** That Night **

It's now Night. The four have now set up camp in the woods, on their way to Ylisstol. They sat around a campfire that will stay lit until they go to sleep. They quietly eat their food from the fire, and it seems Frederick has become more at ease with Robin. After their first battle together, Chrom felt great. It was like he found the perfect partner to spar and fight with. "We're still awaiting for the official order of what to do with you. Until then, consider yourself an honorary member of The Shepards". Robin smiled a bit. "Thank you. I'm grateful it was all of you who found me without any memories". Frederick still hadn't trust her yet, "Don't forget, that mark of Grima on your hand means your probably with the Grimleal. And we've seen your skills in combat, so you could very much be a high-ranked assassin". Chrom laughed it off. "Don't worry. Even if you are with the Grimleal, I doubt Frederick would have let you live for a whole day if he didn't like you. Anyway, that decision is up to the Exalt. So let's go to sleep and hope destiny shines in your favour tomorrow". 10 minutes later, they were all asleep. Shortly afterwards, Chrom is awakened by a noise. So is Lissa. "What's wrong Chrom?" 'I feel something is around us'. Lissa looked around, seeing nothing. "Animals maybe? Or more bandits?". Chrom got up, "No I think check I'll the surrounding area". Lissa also got up. "I'll come two if you need help". The two then walked around the forest. Nothing was there, though there was an eerie presence they couldn't shake off. Suddenly, there was shaking.  _Ruummmmbb. Rummmb. Ruummmmbb._ "Lissa, I think we should-"  _BOOOMM! CAAAAPPPFFFFF! KKKIIIIRRRR!_ The ground wasn't just shaking, it was breaking apart. Trees tumbled, animals scattered and the ground rose and was shattered into pieces with molten rock underneath. Chrom turned around. "Lissa. You'd better run away". Lissa turned around, and saw some of phenomenon. A strange circle of light appeared in the sky. It didn't do anything, but shapes were appearing out of it. Two ghastly creatures fell out of what appeared to be a portal.

"Lissa, run now!" Lissa ran back, as one of the strange creatures came straight for him. It had a humanoid appearance and weapon, but was larger and made strange gasping noises. Chrom slashes it, but the creature brushes it off. He then stabs it through the chest, and the creature disappeares in a puff of purple smoke. *scream* Chrom looks behind him, and realises the other creature is about to attack Lissa. Just then, a miracle. Another figure came out the portal, but this person looked very much 'normal'. This person pulled out a sword, and blocked the creature's attack from Lissa. "Help!" Chrom realises he has an opening, and took it. The mysterious swordsman attacked simultaneously. After the creature disappeared, the swordsman ran towards more creatures and Robin and Frederick arrive. "Milord, are you alright?" 'Are monsters like these commonplace in this land?'. Chrom looked for the mysterious swordsman, but he had charged into the enemy lines. With no other choice, Chrom tells everyone to be prepared to attack these unknown enemies.

_The small army then fights off this mysterious force. More members of the Shepards appeared in help: the Archer Virion and Cavalier Sully. With the additional help of forts, many of these creatures were cut down soon. The rest disappeared into the night. Robin and Chrom worked well again, as if they were literally made for eachother. After the battle, Chrom thanked the mysterious swordman who called himself 'Marth'._

"Thank you. You saved my sister, and I am in your debt". He doesn’t look at him in the eye, but did say "Think nothing of". Robin steps forward, asking what exactly they were fighting. "This was but a prelude to the disaster that's to follow". Odd thing, he looked shaken when Robin approached, as if he was scared by her presence. "Now, I will go find these monsters myself. You can go back to your camp for now". Without saying anything, Chrom lets the quiet warrior leave without any explanation to who he was. Though he left without a proper thank you, they were most likely going to him more as well as these new creatures. The way he avoided directly making contact with them sparks a thought with Chrom and Robin, though they dismiss it for now. Maybe they'll get answers the next time they fought together. Going back to sleep, they soon needed to get to Ylisstol to warn their people about these creatures.


	2. First Day on the Job

~~~~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ** Your Welcome Here **

The next day they arrive at Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. Everything looks fine: people walked peacefully through the streets, the Sun shined brightly, there’s laughter and chatter in the air, children played without a care in the world and there was no indications of monsters. Everything is perfect, like it could easily be gone soon. "Well Robin, welcome our home of Ylisstol!" Robin smiled, "Thank you for the warm welcome". Just then, an old man shouted "Thunderation! The Exalt has come to see us!" Just then, a woman in white gowns walked through the middle of the main street, accompanied by a small army. Robin recalled that the Exalt is the ruler of Ylisse. Frederick confirmed it, "Her name is Lady Emmeryn. She's the symbol of peace for our entire nation. When the people see her, they are at peace. Her presence almost makes us forget that there's a war going on". Robin was impressed by this. "That was a nice description of her. The people must be lucky to have her". 'She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for". "Yes. I supp... wait. What did you just say?" Robin is confused yet again. "Are you joking?" Chrom breathed in. "No, it's just as she said". 'Wait?! If she's your older sister, then that would.. make you two..... why didn't you tell me this before?! And I though you were 'Shepards'?!" Chrom laughed again, "It's something we're supposed to hide against people we don't know that much about. And 'Shepards' is the name of the army we lead in the name of the Exalt. Besides, I just wanted to see your face when they told you the truth".

Chrom laughed again, and Robin feels like using a Thunder on him. "Plus, we've never been much for formalities. I just didn't want you to call us 'Your Grace' or 'Your Majesty' like everyone else". Robin now realised what she got herself into. "Then, I guess that's why Frederick can't tolerate me or you". Frederick is unfazed by this, "Yes. It's something I've had deal with since I started my services to them. I know people believe me to be hostile, but I do it for the sake of Milord and Milady". After that shocking revelation, they take Robin to the castle to see the Exalt. 

When entering the castle, guards look a little unpleased by Robin and some watched her from the corner of their eyes. No doubt it was because of her clothes. "Robin, you don't have to endure this. Me and my brother will make sure those guards know what you've done for us!" 'That's OK Lissa. These guys know less about me than Frerderick - it's expected. Besides, it's up to the Exalt to decide if I'm an enemy'. Chrom looks at her clothes. "Keep those gloves on, so no one can see that mark on your hand. We could also give you some new clothes to replace that robe". It seemed like a good offer, but Robin declined. "I don't know how I got these clothes, but for some reason I feel attached to them". As they were getting closer to the throneroom, some servants say hello to Chrom and Lissa but moved aside when Robin came closer. There are also whispering after they went by. Robin isn't concerned with this. Even if it was true, she still had amnesia. If she really was  sent by the Grimleal to kill Chrom or Lissa, there was no way to escape punishment. Finally, they reach the throneroom. Emmeryn herself is there, and Chrom and Lissa came up to greet her and tell her of what happened. "I know what happened Chrom, these monsters have been appearing quickly across the land. We'll be having a meeting soon with the council to discuss what we should do". Robin then nervously walks towards Chrom. "We wouldn't have been able to do any of this without Robin", he points to her as he is saying that. "Then you have my sincere gratitude for protecting my brother and sister". 'Th-thank you. Your.. grace'. But Frederick stepped forward. "Forgive me for speaking so. But, this young lady claims she has amnesia. And you've probably seen the symbols on her clothes, so you realise what we can assume from this". Emmeryn looked Chrom and Lissa. "I know what the problem is. But there's no need for you be concerned. If you trust her, then I trust her". However, some officials and nobles around the room make it very clear do not assume the same: "This lady is probably an assassin!" 'She's already infiltrated the castle, we must imprison her!' "She must be stupid to be wearing clothes that are so obviously suspicious!" 'What if her people were the ones who attacked the prince and princess!' Lissa feel like shouting, but Chrom made her held back. Robin feels so offended by these insults, but didn't show it. Emmeryn quiets them all down. "Enough! I do not know care what her previous affiliations were. Whether she was a Plegian assassin or High Preistess of the Grimleal, she saved my siblings and wants to serve them. They do no question her or her loyalty, and neither do I. She is pardoned of any previous crimes, and is now officially recognised as a servant of Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa of Ylisse". Everybody stopped talking, and silently took take it all in. The four then leave Emmeryn to go to her meeting. "Come on Robin, let's go to the barracks to see the rest of the Shepards. You'll love everyone!" Robin awkwardly smiled, then sat down to breath. "Is there something wrong Robin?" Robin breathed in and out, while trying to relax her hands. "I'm fine. I just needed to let all of those insults sink in. I'm not offended by them, but I am hurt by them". 'Those old men and hags don't know what to do, other than to object to anyone or anything that threatens us and their stupid asses!' Frerderick put his hand on Lissa's shoulder. "I understand the problem, but please discuss this in your rooms". Robin got up, and Lissa took her to the barracks while Chrom and Feredick went back to await orders from Emmeryn. "There's no need for you to do this for me. Since I have no past to speak of, I'll just make my presence great. That is what you, Chrom and Emmeryn think I should do?" 'Exactly! We want you to be the Shepards master tactician, and use your direction on the battlefield to blow away those monsters like you did last night! You'll be our very best friend soon!" Robin feels a little flattered by this, and is determined to live up their expectations.

**First Start**

_After Lissa introduces Robin to the barracks, she quickly gets acquainted with the other members of the as Shepards. This includes Sumia, Vaike, Maribelle and Kellam. Afterwards, Chrom came back with new orders. With these monsters, now officially called 'Risen' by the council, roaming around they needed more allies. It was decided that it would be Regna Ferox: a snowy nation of mercenaries to the north of Ylisse. But on their way the there, they stopped at a bridge when a band of Risen appeared. It was now time for Robin's first battle as the Shepards' Head Tactician. During the battle, more members of the Shepards: Cavalier Stahl and Mage Miriel joined them._

Chrom drew out his sword, and Robin opened her tomb. "You ready for this?" 'Completely'. "Then let's fight!" The two charge at the bridge, and are an unstoppable force. Vaike felt a little jealous, "Why do they get to do the hard stuff? I was hoping to use my axe on something big!" Sully moves him out of the way of a striking Risen, and told him "Just shut up and deal with what's clearly infront of you!" Meanwhile, the dynamic duo head straight into the heart of the enemy towards the group leader. Chrom uses the legendary sword of the first Exalt, Falchion. While Robin, used tomes and has an iron sword at hand. "Is this how you spend your afternoons?", Robin asked as they waited for more Risen to come. "Well, I was never meant to succeed the throne but I did discover I could wield the legendary hero sword, Falchion. I always spared with Frederick, and Lissa was there give support. How about you?" Robin hits a Risen twice with Thunder, and looked at her tome "Well I'd like to learn more about tomes and battle strategies to hone my skills. Perhaps I'm a reader". A Risen Archer fires at Robin from the side, but Chrom deflects it. "Maybe you should be hang out with Miriel. She spends her afternoons reading six books a day". The two were having so much fun, they were forgetting what situation they are in. Some of the Shepards found this a little odd. Vaike asks Lissa, "Hey Lissa, has Chrom found a BFF or something?" 'Pretty much. *grumble* And I wish she could be have been mine instead'.

After the battle was over, they set up camp as it’s getting dark. Chrom invited Robin to see him in his tent. "Well Robin, you've been with us for just over 24 hours and your already my favourite!" Robin on the other hand, doesn’t look as happy. "Thanks for the support, but I'm not sure if... this is for me". She sits down, and sighs. "What's wrong with being here?" She thought for a second. "When I'm with you, I couldn't possibly be more happy. But, I feel like you do it to protect those around you. While I.. I think I just love killing Risen. Lissa told me a little about Naga. About how she watches over her people and protects them. *sigh* And we've considered the possibility that I could be part of the Grimleal. In order words: you stand for life, while I stand for death". Chrom understood her concern, and comforted her by sitting next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. "Well, I don't know that much about Grima outside the legend. And I never really studied much. But as a kid, I always wondered why Grima and Naga had to hate eachother. They're Gods alright, but only in the most logical sense. They're actually Divine Dragons. If so, they are of the same group, so why couldn't they get along?". Robin turned her head towards him, "Where's this leading to?" 'I'm getting there'. Chrom cleared his throat. "I then thought that maybe they stood for two things: birth and death of Life. Naga stands for the creation and duration of Life, while Grima stands for death and rebirth of Life. My parents and teachers were impressed by me thinking that the two Gods needed each other for survival, though I think they were just being cautious of my thoughts. But the point is, think of us as Naga and Grima. We can't do everything we desire without working together. And think of us as your own belief. You don't even have to follow the laws of the Nagale or Grimleal. Just think of us as birth and death, and we can do anything together". Robin grinned a bit. "I think I understand. Thanks for that". Then she realises she was too close to him. "Oh. *moved away* Sorry for getting this close" 'No it's alright. I'm just glad we had this talk as friends.' Robin decides to go to her tent for the night. "See you tomorrow then". Chrom waved bye. "Yeah, keep up the good work", before he goes behind a curtain in the back. Robin has now reaffirmed herself as his head tactican and closest ally.

 

 


	3. Who Are You?

**An Offer You Can't Refuse**

_After Sumia stayed behind to befriend a pegasus and an awkward 'diplomatic encounter' at Longfort, the Shepards finally arrived in Regna Ferox. They then met Khan Flavia._

_"_ Well met Prince Chrom!" Flavia laughed in a strange way, and swung her arm like she wanted to pat someone's back. She is in an odd mood, but at least seemed to be on a good one. Chrom extends his hand for her to shake."Um, good to meet you two". (Whisper) 'Chrom, are you sure this person is the Khan?' "Hey prince's lady friend! I have good ears!" Robin got a little startled. Without thinking, Chrom bowed his head and apologises and Frederick does the same, plus suggesting she instead talks to Emmeryn herself. "That's not nessasery. I'm not a hardhead like Basilio, I just acted without explanation. Sorry I confused you for a second". Chrom lifted his head. "I see. But, who is Basilio?" 'Let me state the basic situation: I want to help you, but I don't have the power to". Robin replies, probably to make up for her mistake earlier "You mean you don't have full control? And that this Basilio does?" 'You pick things up quickly'. The atmosphere suddenly feels tense. "Anyway, yes that's true. Regna Ferox politics is divided into the East and West. I'm the Khan of East Ferox. Basilio is the West Ferox's Khan. We have annual tournaments to decide who has total reign of the country, and right now I'm not in the big seat. Both Khans choose an outsider to fight for them, as we don't want blood feuds among us like most other nobilities. My border guards told me how strong your group was". Chrom steps forward, standing straight and grins. "Now I see what you want us to do". Raimi gave Flavia a gold badge, which she holds out to Chrom. "I REALLY want to help you take out those Plegian dogs who have ruined our borderlands. So for both of us to be happy, kick Basilio out of his mighty chair! But, I must remind you it's your chose. So Prince Chrom, what will it be?" Chrom doesn’t flinch, "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel". Flavia laughed, and gave him the badge. "I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament!"  Lissa feels annoyed her brother could become best friends with someone so easily. Frederick doesn’t know what will happen next. Robin feels the same as both, along with something else, though she doesn’t give any thought into it. "Oh calm down, I'm not gonna steal your man!" Robin blushed a bit.

Chrom said, "Let's not go into assumptions, I'll introduce you to the rest of of my team. This delicate one is my little sister Lissa. This stern behemoth is my aide Frederick. And this my head tactician Robin". Flavia took a closer look at Robin. "Not that much to look at, but from what I've been told you two are an unstoppable duo. I can't have two champions, but I do want you Robin close by Chrom and kick Basilio's champion ass at once!" Robin laughs and said OK, though both sound unconvincing. Flavia take the group and the Shepards to a lit passage. While walking through, Lissa asks "So who's this champion gonna be like?" 'All I know is that shortly before you came, a masked swordsman in blue challenged Basilio's previous champion, and he won in no time at all. Whoever he is, he's probably on your level prince". Chrom briefly looks back at his closest allies, they all know who this person is. Before going through a light at the end, Flavia stops and looks at Robin. "I don't know why your wearing clothes of that weird Plegian religion. I'm not criticising your choice in clothes, but you should take that off". Robin calmly replied "No. It's special because it may tell me things about myself". Flavia is confused. "Robin is an amnesiac. We found her in those clothes, and since then she's only taken it off while she was at the palace. I hope you don't feel discomforted by it". Flavia turned around and pointed straight, "No I'm not. The people there may not. Don't mind it though, they'll like you quickly when I'm in charge again". With that issue solved, Flavia continues escorting them through the passage.

_Now, the Shepards were in a large arena. Hundreds of people are cheering from above. On the opposite side of the arena, is a group of Feroxi soldiers led by the mysterious swordsman Marth himself. Flavia leaves to observe somewhere else, and the Shepards walk in and go into formation. There's some whispers, probably about Robin, but nothing comes of it. Marth draws out his sword. Chrom gets the shock of his life._

"That sword". Chrom thinks he's seeing double. Marth's sword: the way it glows in light, the craftsmanship, how it's held, the colours and even the surface was exactly like Chrom's Falchion. "There's no way". With that, he jumps into the air and spins his sword toward Marth. He's stopped, and the two start fighting. EVER SINGLE movement Marth does to attack and defend is exactly the same as Chrom's, like they are mirror images of themselves. "Who taught you fight like that?" Marth tries to attack from above as well, and says "My father!". After that, silence from both sides. Everyone else take as a sign, and began the fight. Robin runs towards Chrom, "Are you having Deja Vu?" Chrom took a swing at an enemy, "No. He fought exactly like me, but he doesn't exactly feel familiar. Plus, I know there's only one Falchion. I don't know who he is and how he knows my fighting style, but we could sure benefit from his help". With that, the dynamic duo begin clearing their path towards the target.

Within 10 minutes, the rest of the Shepards have cleared the arena and there's only one person left. Robin and Chrom stood before Marth, who seems hesitant. Marth stood high and ready to strike, yet something about his presence doesn't say that. "Who is your father?" Marth only replies "I've spoken enough". With that act of hostility, the two charge at him. Marth is very agile and endures a lot, and is far stronger than anyone they've fought yet. In fact, Marth could take them both out if he didn't hold back. Chrom was sure he felt some sort of connection to him, and now Robin did two. "Did you feel that?" 'Yeah. When he got close to me, I felt some sort of invisible string tying us together'. With a Thunder tomb at hand, Robin puts on a serious face and shouts to Marth "If you know anything about my past, I'm begging you.. please tell me". Marth looks sympathetic for a second, giving Chrom the opportunity to attack. Marth tries to counter, but Robin takes the chance to attack simultaneously with Chrom. The two are in perfect sync, as Marth is knocked off his feet and falls to the ground. He fails to get up. Chrom and Robin hold up their arms in victory, Lissa and Frederick run to their side, the crowd roar with applause.

**Lesson Learned**

While the crowd is in an uproar, some weren't happy at all. A lot boo the Shepards, others left and some even threw stuff at  Robin and Chrom. "No Plegians are welcome here!" 'Who do you think your playing!' "They must've rigged this all!" Raimi and Flavia's other guards escort the Shepards out of the arena, while healers tended to the wounded. Robin doesn't look hurt. "I’ve said it before: it’s to be expected". Lissa tries to comfort her, "Those idiots have no idea what a great tactican you are like we do! You really mustn't let them get to you?" Robin reaffirmed herself, "Really, I'm not upset. I don't know a lot about Ylisse yet, but I know what people expect of me. I'll have to see this Grimleal myself, but I know people will mistake me for them. Maybe that Marth guy knows". Just then, Marty is brought pass them in a stretcher. Chrom stops it for a second. "If you know something about Robin please just tell us if it's bad". Marth looks to Robin, though it's hard to tell what he is thinking with the mask still on. "You know exactly who you are. Continue what your doing now, and one day you'll be remembered by everyone for great things". The stretcher then continued on, leaving everyone to wonder what Marth could possibly mean. Lissa says "He likes to leave in style and riddles".

_With the dominate power now in favour with Flavia, she agrees to Regna Ferox giving their support in the Ylisse-Plegia war. Afterwards, the Shepards meet her contemporary: Basilio_

He is exactly what you'd expect the leader of a warrior country be: bulky body, heavy armour showing overuse, a trusty weapon at hand (Silver Axe), war scars, killer aura and even an eye patch. "Since I have no choice, I'll give you my hand in battle". Flavia replies "Well it's nice to see you agreeing with me for once you big oath". 'Shut up woman! I would've allied with the prince anyway because I like his fighting spirit!' Raimi whispers to them "The two Khans are always fighting with words, never weapons". Chrom thanked Basilio, and asked "We would really benefit from you if you let your champion personally join our faction". Basilio turned around, and another swordsman appears. He appears to a veteran fighter, but had no marks to show it, except a presence that could literally cut the tension with a knife (or sword). "I really like you Prince Chrom, and I'd love to do nothing more than grant that request. Sadly, that Marth got better and high tailed it out of here, we couldn't stop him. So I'll give you my previous champion Lon'qu instead". Lon'qu didn't object, as it’s clear he is a warrior who lived to fight with great honour for others. "Woah! Marth beat him?!" Lissa tried to get closer, but Lon'qu moved back. "Away woman!". That was the voice of someone you don't refuse. He then joins the rest of the Shepards. "W-what'd I do wrong?" Basilio laughed. "Don't mind him! He's the best with a sword, and he could get all the ladies but he can't. They just make him all tense. In fact, I think that's how Marth beat him". Chrom looks to him. "Excuse me?" 'Well, that Marth just appeared one day and asked if he could be my champion this once. I let Lon'qu loose on him, and when he made contact with Marth he just fall to the ground. And just now, Marth just left when after he recovered and said good luck to Flavia's champion'. Chrom and Robin sigh. "At this point, nothing about that guy surprises me". 'I hear you'. Feeling to break the tension, Frederick said "Milord and miladies. Now that we have formed an alliance and new allies, shall we give the good news to the Exalt?" 'Right as always Frederick. But since it's getting late and we're still tired from fighting, let's just stay here for tonight'. They looked to the Khans for this. "You don't have to give us puppy eyes. That's something we give to any friends". Basilio turn to Flavia, "Good, another thing we can agree on. We should stick by you guys for now". The two obviously weren't trying to bond with each other, but the Shepards let it pass. They then went further inside the country for comfort and warm. "Hey Frederick. Did you say 'miladies?" 'I was being polite to milord's companions'. Lissa put her arm around his, "Right as always Frederick the Brave'. Chrom and Robin laugh it off, and Frederick says nothing as always as they all continued on to rest and hopefully laugh some more.

 


	4. Collision Course

**A Fateful Premonition**

_After a dispute at the Plegian border, Troubadour Maribelle was kidnapped. The Shepards swiftly rescued her after an encounter with King of Plegia himself, Gangrel. The night after, Chrom watches the night sky in the castle garden and thinks to himself._

Feeling a little concerned, Robin decided to approach him. "Chrom can't you sleep?" Chrom isn't startled, more like he was expecting her. "I was just thinking about what Gangrel said". 'About how this war was started by Ylisse?'. Chrom looks deep into Robin's eyes, like a scared child needing comfort. "What he said wasn't entirely true, and it's part of the reason by we stand by you very much". Robin was intrigued. "Go on. Tell me your side of the story". Chrom turns around, looking for a way to remember his childhood, which also gave some hints to how bad of a childhood he and his sisters probably had to live through. "The war was started when our father started a war against King Gangrel. Many still dispute about what his motives were, I believe he did it because Gangrel was in league with the Grimleal and wanted to destroy the land. It was a chaotic time: bandits roamed free, people branded weapons against outsiders, children starved, homes were destroyed and no one believed in the royal family anymore. Things only got worse when our father suddenly died. Lissa was still a newborn, I could barely write and Emmeryn was only 10 years old. When she appeared before our people, they hurdled all their hatred onto her, quite literally. She still has scars from the rocks they threw at her. But despite that, she never once showed a sign of hatred herself, only Lissa and I ever saw her suffering. She reached to the people, and they reached for her. The nobles insisted she use her influence for war, but she instead continued rebuilding our homeland and use violence only for protection. The Nagale loved what she did for the land, and the people believed she was the messenger of Naga herself. Since then, she's become the symbol of peace and everything right with the  proud land of Ylisse. I not only learned that a good ruler should put their people above all else, but also to judge people based on what they do now and not from their past. That's why I gladly put you in our ranks, and that's why the Grimleal symbols on your clothes never bothered me or Lissa. Frederick... he's just being cautious. He likes you two". Robin felt deeply relived to hear this. "Well said". Chrom and Robin turn to the side to see Marth once again.

"I'm not surprised to see you again, though I would like to know how you get inside the castle". 'Remember the cleft you left on the castle wall?' Chrom was stunned. "What is he talking about?" 'It was something I accidentally made while sword training a while ago. I tried to reassemble it and cover it well with thick maple vines, and I did hope no one good or bad would ever find it'. Marth reassured him to keep it a secret, and had something else to say. Before he could, Robin said "Whatever you have to say, we'll listen to. So far, everything you've said sounded like a prophecy only you can see". Marth tightened his hand around the hilt of his 'Falchion'. "Then you must believe when I tell you Lady Emmeryn will be assassinated tonight". Both were shocked to hear this, but Chrom wasn't yet convinced. "Emmeryn is guarded well from any dangers. If you really want me to believe my sister is in danger, prove it". 'Very well'. Marth unsheathed his sword, causing Chrom to draw out his and Robin to take out an Elthunder. Marth turned his head to the bushes infront of them, "I'm about to save your life from him". Just then, a hooded figure came charging from the bushes, causing Marth to backflip behind him and strike him down. "I trust this evidence will suffice". Chrom knew now to believe him. However, another assassin lunges towards Marth. He tries to step back, but trips and falls on the dead assassin's sword. The second assassin is only about to slash Marth's mask in half. Robin stuns him with her Elthunder, and Chrom finishes him off. Chrom turns around to see the sight Robin sees. Without the mask, Marth's hair falls down and a slim, beautiful face is visible - Marth is a actually a young woman. "Wait your a woman?" Chrom and Robin look her. Now both clearly feel a connection to her. "And quite the actress. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until now". She dropped her deep voice, in favour of a more elegant tone.  _Bbbruuuuummp!_ Just then, a loud explosion is heard from the other side of the castle. "Chrom, we have to hurry to Emmeryn's side!" Chrom and Robin dashed to the explosion, along with 'Marth'. The rest of the Shepards join them. They reach the area around the main hall, where the guards have been killed and Emmeryn is hiding inside the throne room. "Emm, are you alright!" 'I'm fine Chrom, but the perpetrators are still at large". The Shepards had stopped the assassins on site, but they knew more would come. And they did. Marth stood before Emmeryn. "Stay inside the throne room milady. I'll stand guard while they deal with the intruders". Emmeryn was afraid and concerned for everyone, "Chrom, you and your comrades must trust this person with all your heart. And please don't die tonight". With the right encouragement, the Shepards quickly went into formation based on what Marth told them and readied themselves for the big one.

**Meet Your Match**

The assassins were being lead by a mysterious man. He wore garments of the Grimleal, was almost as tall as Frederick and acted so calmly to the situation. "They seem to know where we'll attack and how. But that won't guarantee victory". Just then, he looked into the area pass large pillars and saw something that peaked his interest. "After all these years, could it possibly be her? All the more reason to proceed with the plan".

_After getting an unsettling feeling from afar, Robin goes into protection mode with Chrom. Along the way, they befriend a bandit who doesn't like killing. He only agreed to help them, because Chrom had Lissa's sweets with him. Marth was aided by Panne, the last Taguel. She knew about this event, but kept quiet about it along with her gender and why her Falchion gleamed for a second. So much is happening, yet not enough answers have been addressed by these. The Shepards quickly cut through all the assassins thanks to Marth's advise and team pairings like Chrom and Robin. Every strike and cast of attack is heard all over the castle, and most have taken cover including guards. This home invasion is definitely what Robin needed to gain everybody's trust. It been nearly a month since Robin first came here, and she is fighting with soon-to-be lifelong friends. It's a scary, violent, admittedly a bit fun, and visceral life. Realising his men are falling apart, the leader decides he has to do take things into his own hands. Seeing his dark presence that could cast long shadows, everybody steps aside and lets Chrom and Robin come face-to-face with him._

The enemy leader is pleased to see the duo, particularly Robin. "Do you know who I am?" 'Another enemy who will be killed'. He then smiles, "What about yourself? Do know why you wear clothes like mine?" Chrom is getting pissed off by this. "Robin knows exactly who she is. Any past she may have had with you or Grima is long gone!" Seeing that Robin did not look like she recognised him, he decides there's only one thing left to do. "Then, I will make your remember!" Obviously not prepared for the power these two had, he took the first strike. The rest was gone in an instant. As was the remaining assassins, who dragged their fatally-wounded leader away. 

After thanking the new allies, Emmeryn wanted to thank Marth but she was gone. "Who or wherever she is, Ylisse owes her a debt that can't be repaid". Chrom and Robin felt they needed to thank more than anyone, "We'll go look for her". 'Right. You can discuss what we should do next while we're gone'. In the castle garden, Marth is about to leave but Chrom and Robin found her. "Marth we and Ylisse owe you more than we can think of. There must be a way to repay you". Marth's eyes looked relived, "Hearing your offer is enough. What's important is that the future has been changed". Robin asked "What would have happened if you didn't interfere?" She replies that "Emmeryn would have died, and the Fire Emblem stolen. This would ignite a new war, and the end of humanity would be neigh". Chrom looked over his shoulder to Robin. "We have learned a lot from you. I, in particular, thank you for telling me more about myself. And you helped prove that outsiders like myself can do good for those around us. So, I extend my hand to you as a friend and ally". Marth doesn't hesitate to shake her hand. "These were things I knew were coming. These things I learned myself, there's no need to thank me. I just desire a future different than what I see coming. And maybe we'll see each other soon. Until then, this is farewell". Marth then leaves through the secret entrance. Chrom and Robin don't try to stop her. "Did you feel anything Robin?" Robin looks at him, feeling like she was happier than ever. "I felt a warmth radiating from her, and for some reason I was at peace". Chrom smiled. "I guess she knows who you really are, and she must have been close. On top of that, I felt a connection to her as well since she has knowledge about me few know. Whatever her reasons are, she'll inevitably tell us. For now, I guess we'll try figuring out what it is. Ummmmm.... maybe she's the connection between Grima and Naga I've mentioned before?". Robin doesn't laugh, but is happy knowing Chrom is fine. "At least we know how Lon'qu lost his title".


	5. In The Mood for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to brake off from the main story, and write some original content. It will mainly be Chrom and Robin, but I will also add some about my other shippings.

_Emmeryn decided they should stay at the Eastern Palace, and the Shepards guided her there. But after a scuffle with Plegian forces, she decided she would return to Ylisstol and Chrom would take the Fire Emblem with him to Ferox, and get reinforcements and rest while there. Added to the party was the young, but talented Pegasus Knight: Cordelia, who sadly was the only survivor of a border patrol that faced the wrath of the main Plegian army. They arrive at Ferox, and Flavia asked that they rest while gathering their forces._

Robin sat next to a tree, thinking endlessly while looking up. "Everything fine Robin?" Chrom sits next to her, and she looks at him in an odd way. “I’m just glad we can relax for the first time in a while”. Chrom nodds, and the two silently just relax. Usually the two are together in battle and strategy preparations. Now, they rested in the shade of a tree and have no care in the world; in the background Gaius is walking away covered in bee stings, while Sumia endlessly apologises behind him. "What is our purpose in life?" Chrom didn't know how to respond, but puts his arms behind his back and answers anyway: "Well.. I think we all have different roles, and that we should find them in different ways. Why are you questioning the meaning of life now?" Robin thought back. "Remember when I said something wasn't right with the Hierarch?" Chrom is stunned for a second. "H-his betrayal was a surprise to all of us. If you didn't say that, we wouldn't have been on guard and might not have been prepared for the consequence of his deceit". 'That was when I started to question everything'. Chrom is then a little concerned. "If I wasn't here for anything, then a lot of bad situations could have happened. It was almost as if... like I was meant do this. Like someone knew what was going to happen, and carefully planned for me to be there to intervene. And the truth is, I think I have seen the future of you!" Robin had shouted and Chrom tries to calm her, "Easy. What about my future? What about it?" Robin straightens her back, and looks at Chrom with a face she's never shown before. "Before you, Lissa and Frederick found me, I had a dream. In this dream, you and I fought this powerful man. It was like we knew each other very well, because we based our entire strategy on teamwork. We defeated him. But then, I go all strange. I-I lose control of myself. And then. And then. I KILLED YOU!' Robin starts to cry, and Chrom tries really hard to comfort her.

"That's how you knew my name?" 'And that man we fought, it was the assassin from that night?' Robin stops crying, when Chrom wipes her tears. Lissa and Frederick are close by, "Is Robin crying?" Frederick grabs her arm before she can walk to them, and takes her away. "Milady, I believe Milord knows how to handle this situation. In the meantime, why don't we continue on with your combat training?" Lissa doesn't struggle against or look at him. After quieting down, Chrom lets her sleep by leaning on his shoulder. "After what happened at the border, I tried to connect all this to that woman we saw. She knew about the future two, but she at least knew who she was. So did that assassin". Chrom believes he's figured it out now. "You still think you were send as a spy to kill me don't you? And so was that woman. But for whatever reason, you lost your memory and that woman rebelled against orders?" Robin looks up again. "I still get that urge. Everytime I take out an enemy, I feel a rush. It's........ addictive. *slight giggle* And it really supports the idea I have some connection to Grima". Chrom puts his arm around her neck, and joins her in looking up. "But we met didn't we? And nothing but good has happened since. I can honestly say: your the best thing that's ever happened to us and I wish you could stay with us forever". Robin is slowly drifting off. "You.. still can't trust me..... Chrom". Chrom sees that she's fallen asleep from overworking, and he might as well do the same. 

Chrom has his own dream of the future. All he can see, is a black landscape. The sky is covered in dark clouds, far behind him is the skeleton of a giant creature, there's nothing but sand and rock around him, and he faces a building that he's never seen but recognises the symbol on it. The mark of Grima. Out of nowhere, two people come from either sides of him. One is a figure in blue, while the other is in purple. He looks at the purple hooded figure, trying to make out the face. "Robin!" Chrom now sees an orange sky and Robin's face in front of him. He realises he has awoken, on Robin's lap. "Why am I here?" He suddenly gets up, but Robin isn't surprised at all. She calmly says "I woke up when I heard Sully and Stahl's horses close by. I saw how peaceful you were sleeping, and thought I'd make you more comfortable". Wondering why he feels different, Chrom asks Robin if she had a dream. "No, but I did feel uneasy like someone close to me was getting hurt. So I'm guessing that's why you wake up calling my name?" He doesn't answer, gets up, and decides since it's evening to go to their sleeping quarters. "Chrom". He turns around, and to his surprise Robin kisses his cheek. "It was nice knowing you think about me in your dreams". Robin goes to her room, and Chrom just pretends nothing serious happened. He been dedicated to fighting for his country since he was a kid, so it's better for him to avoid things he knows nothing about like women.

In her room, Robin feels she's done the first thing of her own free will.  _Now we're sharing dreams. That makes two things we've done together today._ Robin is about to go to sleep, when there's a knock at the door. It's Lissa, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Robin is abolished to help. "Is it about Emmeryn and Chrom?" They sit on the bed to continue the conversation. "I don't remember much of our parents. Most of my memories are of my older siblings and Frederick protecting me from the dangers of war. Since I've always depended on others because of how unknowledgeable I am, it feels like I'd literally be nothing without them. Your in the same boat aren't you Robin? *sigh* The only difference is that you defend yourself". Though unflinching, Robin gets up to pour a glass of water, which she gives to Lissa. "Have you ever done something selfless?" Lissa drinks her water, "That's why I became a healer". 'You wanted to support your brother, but is there someone you really care about?' Lissa is unsure where this conversation was going. "No". Robin pats her head. "Then find someone you care about". Lissa thinks for a second, and says "You, I guess. What does that have to with anything?" Robin just smiles, saying "If you want to do something yourself, don't do it for yourself". Lissa sees someone else close in her mind, but then  grumbles. "Are you treating me like a rebellious teenager like everyone else!" 'No, I'm just giving direction from my experiences'. Lissa decides that's enough, and proceeds out the room. Just before leaving, she tells Robin "Your the best friend my brother ever had. You better be there to save his life, because we all depend him". Robin nods her head, and goes to bed.

On the side of the spectrum, Chrom is wondering what happened while walking through the hallway. _How_   _I am supposed to end the cycle of death? I always thought I'd rally our people to end this war. But now, it's like the world is telling me to be selfish for once in my life. Emmeryn refuses my help, my comrades want me to rest, Lissa and Frederick are telling me to ease myself. And... *image of Robin's face when he woke up*.. now this. "_ What do you say to a girl your connecting to?" 'An excellent question Chrom'. Chrom jumps up, seeing Kellam standing next to him. "Kellam! How long have you been standing there!" Kellam sighs to this, "As usual: too long". Chrom also sighs. "So you hear what I said?" 'I don't what your situation is Chrom, but I can tell you that I'm in similar shoes'. The two decide to walk together: "I see. So what advice can you give a prince who's never been taught the knowledge of women?" 'I'm not entirely sure how it started, but from that I'd say it starts with being about to have casual talk with them. Then, share some hidden feelings and stuff that no one else knows. By then, you know you've got a connection. But there's the tricky bit. You now have to convey your feelings to them, and they'll tell you if they feel the same way". Chrom is impressed. "What stage are on now?" Kellam takes something from his pocket, "Convey feelings". He has a present, but he's not revealing what it is. Chrom then thinks for a second. "Me, I think I'm a step behind. I feel at ease with her, we've shared a lot of secrets and what we think together (along with some stuff we'll never talk about again). And I've only just realised what I think of them". Kellam pats his back. "Well then, I'll just leave you to think of something to convey your feelings. Only you now". Chrom chuckles. "Thanks for the advise friend. Kellam?" Kellam had stopped walking, and when Chrom looks behind him he's already gone. Chrom chuckles again, and realises he doesn't even know if he passed by his room or not. _A prince like me is expected to marry while he's still in his prime. At least I know who to consider to be my best man. Wait, why am I thinking about marriage right now?_

Thenext day, Chrom joins the rest of the group when Flavia has good news. Chrom is still wondering what about yesterday still bugs him. ".... ing! Say, 'Yes, of course we will!" Chrom suddenly realises Lissa was talking to him, "... I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" Lissa is angry with him. "Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!" Chrom can't answer anything, he has two thoughts that plague his mind. Sumia steps towards him. "Snaps out of it, Captain!" With a swing of her hand, she hits Chrom on the face. "OW! ... What the hell was that for?!" 'Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums'. Robin checks his face, and Lissa moans. "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!" It's awkward for a second, especially since Flavia is standing behind them. "Um... It's the thought that counts?" Robin sees nothing wrong with his face, and but at least Chrom's mind was clearly thinking of something else. "I see no mark, but your paying attention so that's good". Chrom has nothing to say on that. "Gods, that seriously hurt...". Flavia laughs for the first time, "What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, we obviously have nothing to compare to Robin or this girl. In any case, I'm here to tell you that the Feroxi army has finally mobilized. We're all itching to fight! That includes me". Chrom turns to face her. "Your coming along?" 'A Khan must have fun! That includes my worst half, he has a message for you as well'. "Hey! I hear that!" Coming behind her is Basilio. Robin whispers to Chrom, "These two never stop". Basilio finishes his regular argument with Flavia, and turns to the Shepards. "Chrom, good Gods! I've been looking for you everywhere. There's an urgent message from  our scouts you have to know!" Chrom talked seriously again. "What is it?"


	6. Failure

_The Shepards were informed Plegia had captured Emmeryn. King Gangrel indents to execute her in his castle courtyard, unless Chrom hands him the Fire Emblem. Chrom, of course, would never do so. The Shepards and Ferox decide the go head first into Plegian territory. The desert landscape is hot and hard to travel in, but gave a bit of camouflage against border forces. Along the way, the Shepards gained a couple new allies, Manakete Nowi and Mercenary Gregor, and ran into the Grimleal._ They _are now reaching Plegia Castle, and have secretly set camp for the night. Tomorrow they will launch an assault to rescue Emmeryn._

Chrom and Lissa go see Robin before bed. "Hey Robin? Do you think you'll be ready for tomorrow?" Robin nods, "I'm fine now. And I'm ready to rescue your sister". Chrom thinks she's now entirely honest. "You weren't troubled by the appearance of the Grimleal?". Robin breaths in for a second. "They didn't recognise me, though they were confused by the robes I wear. I do wonder why I wore them before my amnesia, but I doubt it's what I think it is". Lissa patted her head. "That's good to hear". Chrom realises there's nothing more to be done, "Enough trying to act grown up Lissa. We should go to sleep as well". The two are gone, and Robin goes to sleep. She begins to have strange dreams. This time, she sees fire burning. While the images are vivid, it looks like Ylisstol. Meanwhile, Chrom has his own thoughts before bed.  _Emmeryn will be safe. She will be. Ylisse won't be the same without her._ Lissa, of course, has worries about her sister as well. "Chrom, will we really save Emm?" 'Absolutely. We believe in her more than anyone in Ylisse, so no one is more determined to save her than her own family'. Lissa begins to tear up, and hugs him. "What if, she doesn't live? You would become Exalt.. and *cries* and then-" 'STOP! That will never happened!' Chrom had pushed his younger sister away, and just snapped. "Lissa. I-I'm sorry. I just.." Chrom struggles to fight off his anger with reason, as Lissa just stands there wiping her tears. Frederick comes in, "Are you two already? Has anything happened?". Chrom sits down on his bed, "Sorry Frederick, I'm feeling a little shaken. Just ahh.. just take Lissa to bed and let no one in the rest of the night". 'Yes milord". Frederick gives Lissa a handkerchief, and escorts her outside, while Chrom tucks himself in bed.  _We of all people know what we do. Emmeryn is a kind-hearted ruler, I'm a dedicated warrior and Lissa is our support. If this cycle is broken, Ylisse would fall to ruin._ Robin and Chrom now share worry of the future. 

The next morning, Emmeryn is brought out onto a high cliff. This cliff is actually part of the remains of an enormous skeleton; Very thin, brittle, high elevation, certain death beneath, it was an alternative to walking the plank. An execution stood behind Emmeryn, while Gangrel stood on an ordinary cliff close by. His soldiers stood below in the courtyard, awaiting for an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time to show our malice! Ylisse is now at our mercy, and we will now execute her witch ruler! Executioner, if you please!" The executioner walks up to Emmeryn, and is about to strike her down. "Flavia! Now!" 'Don't worry, I got him!' An axe is swong into the high air. The executioner is pushed off the cliff, falling to his death. Chrom draws out Falchion, "Shepards charge now! Are priority is save the Exalt!" Gangrel sees them, and laughs maniacally. "I was hoping you'd come to save your dear sister! Unless you hand over the Fire Emblem, you will face a very unfortunate end!" He swings out his arm, and his army comes to arms. "Bring it Mad King! We will never surrender!" 

_And so, the Shepards and Ferox come to blows with the last force keeping them apart from their goal. The battle is long, tiring, gruelling and above all in their favour. It helped when they gained new allies: a War Monk who supports the Exalt named Libra, and even a Plegian Dark Mage called Tharja. She wasn't interested in the reasons for the conflict, and Chrom thinks allowing her in the Shepards would be what Emmeryn would do. With all his soldiers gone, Chrom signals Captain Phila's squad to rescue Emmeryn. However, just as they about to fly, an unexpected force arrives._

_"_ Gods! The Risen are fighting for Plegia!" The Risen attack Phila's squad, and they are promptly killed. "Chrom, we didn't anticipate something like this!" The Risen hold their archers upwards, and Gangrel laughs in delight while his tactician Aversa smiles. "Well little prince? What will you do? Are you gonna give me the Fire Emblem, or are you willing to see your sister go splat on the rocky ground? Mwa ha ha ha!" No one in the Shepards or Ferox knows what to do next. With no other choice, Chrom bring out the Fire Emblem. "Chrom! You can't possibly thinking of.." Chrom looks to Robin, "As my tactican and most trusted friend, I will only follow your advise. So: what should I do?" Robin says without thinking, "Gangrel can't possibly use the Fire Emblem. Emmeryn means more than it. Give it to him". Everybody is in shock, but Chrom complies with her. He walks gently towards the Mad King, with Ylisse's most precious item with him. "That's it! Grovel beneath me, for today the Heavens shine in my favour!" Just then, there is sudden silence when Emmeryn finally decides to speak her mind.

 

> "Chrom. Thank you, I know what I must do. Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. For war, war never changes. Chrom. You asked that for once in my life I be selfish. But now, I realise that I can. And I will. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world.  _No reaction. Was I wrong then. Chrom. This is some torch I'm passing you. And Robin, please stand by him._ So be it. _Chrom, Lissa and all my people. Know that I loved you_ " _._

It was over. Emmeryn let herself fall to the ground. Chrom, Lissa and Robin could do nothing but watch.

"Well, wasn't that a pain. Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, and I've seen many fall! I guess this means we should display the Exalt's body on my mantelpiece!". Chrom began to rage, Lissa is about to have a panic attack, and Robin just stands motionless. "Gangrel, you die today!" Basilio and Falvia stop him, "Go boy! We've secured an escape route!" 'But.. Emm's body.. I have to'. The rest of the Shepards take Robin and Lissa two. "We have to run. NOW!" With resistance, Chrom goes with them out of the castle grounds. Watching from the high cliffs outside the castle, is the mysterious swordswoman. "No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to drop scenario titles because they feel unnecessary now, and to be honest I'm running out of ideas for names.


	7. We Are Truly Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story in the prologue is actually from the game's Drama CD.

_After a lengthy escape, the Shepards and Ferox have fight their way out of Plegia. During which, Robin is stricken with a mysterious Plegian illness, forcing them to hide while looking for a cure. A little direction is given by the Swordswoman, and Plegian forces are in dismay over Emmeryn's last speech. Chrom and Lissa were in grieving, but held together to get Robin a cure. After finally escaping Plegia, the Shepards return to Ylisstol and deliver the terrible news. They then go to Ferox to reunite and re-strategise. Robin is already feeling guilty her plan didn't save Emmeryn, but now she feels pressured that those around may never forgive her._

_"_ Frederick, Robin didn't show for lunch or the initial meetings. Have you seen her?" 'She's been in her room all day, reading the books she had brought here. I advised she come out to eat, but she asked not to be disturbed'. Chrom thanks him, and decides to check up on her anyway. Chrom sees the door, and wants to knock. _No matter what I say, she's not going to let me in. I should just go in._ Slowly opening the door, Chrom hears nothing or see anyone. The tables and floors are littered with books. At a table, Chrom sees Robin drooping over a book. She doesn't turn her head, not even when Chrom accidentally knocks over a stack of books. He picks up one of them, " _The Strategies of The First Exalt_ , that's a classic. My dad loved reading that." Robin turns around with a shock. "Oh, Chrom! I didn't hear you come in!" Chrom looks around the room, "I doubt you would. There's even books on your bed, where do you intend to sleep?" Robin's face is paler than usual, her hair hasn't been brushed and her eyes look like the life has literally been sucked out of them. She wipes her eyes, closes her current book, and says "I-I just been th-thinking of a new plan t-to battle Plegia". Her voice is jittery. "Please put out your hands". Chrom has his serious face on. "Huh?" 'Please stretch out your hands to me'. Robin looks at him scared. "What? I... don't see the n-need to". Since she's not cooperating, Chrom decides to take drastic action. He grabs her right arm. "H-hey! Let go Chrom!" He's not listening, "Why?" 'Because I have to continue my work' The struggling continues, "Why can't you do that with us?" Robin isn't giving up. "Robin, your commander asked you a question!" Robin is silent for a second, and shouts as clearly as she can "Because everybody expects me to do my duty!" The struggling stopped. Chrom looks at her arm. It's shaking. So is her face.

"Look at you! Your tired, hungry and probably need a shower!" 'And you want to 'walk in on me again?" Chrom lets go of her arm. "What is your problem?" Robin looks down in pity. "Ev....... me....... de......" Chrom stomps his leg, "Speak up!" She does that. "Ever since you found me in that field, I decided to devote my life to you! Of all the memories I could have, I was stuck with one about a future where I kill you. I wanted to get closer to you, and find out what possible reason I could have to kill you. I last thing you say to me before you collapse is 'This is not your fault. Promise me you'll escape from this place'. Ever since then, I realized I was in love with you!". Robin begins to cry. Chrom isn't surpised to hear this, but is unsure where this is going. "Every time we're together, I feel so complete, so full of life that I could never die with you by me. But I always thought in that future memory, I somehow felt compelled to kill you. And when everyone started talking about Grima and the Grimleal, I knew what that reason was. Even if I will be brainwashed to kill you, there was no changing the fact that the blood of the God of Destruction probably flows in my veins. So to prevent myself from being taken over, I decided my life existed only for you and your country. If I ever got hurt, embarrassed, scared or confused, I would always be happy if you were. If anything bad ever happened to you, it would be like my other self won. And that would mean the inevitable will happen". Chrom realizes it, Robin was just as hurt by Emmeryn's death has he or Lissa, then he decides to comfort her by sitting down on the bed with her. He moves the books aside, as Robin is too sad to care about them. "Robin, your right that I feel complete when I'm with you. We're one and the same. And we live for each other. But, your life isn't less important then mine. And you don't live for my sake. If something bad ever happened to you, I won't stop my life because of that. And if I do die, you can't stop either. I admit, before I met you I didn't exactly have directions in my life and you obviously had none. But now that we've met and done many thing together, we know what to do and how. If one dies, the other doesn't: they live on and make the impact of the other known to all". Robin is memorized by what she's just heard, and wants to get closer. Chrom then looks at her in the eyes, "But, that's not the case. We are both alive. We continue to share things together, and we plan our battles together. You said you feel happy when I am. Well I am! I still grieve for my sister, but I still have a duty to end this war with my comrades at arms and I'm happy to do that. Therefore, stop feeling guilty over Emm's death, and stratgise not alone but with us!"

Robin is in a daze. It's as if paradise was in her reach, but she does not know if she's welcome. "O-OK. I'll j... just put my..." Chrom can now feel what she feels, and he thinks back to what Kellam says. _What Kellam said about showing my affection?_ _When I get married, I know who will be my best man._ As Robin goes to her table, Chrom suddenly turns her around. The books are shaken off the table. "W-what is it Chrom!" Chrom looks at her again, but in a way he's never shown before. He pushes his body to collide with hers. As they go down, he wraps his arms around her waist to break the fall. She bends backwards, and Chrom bends forward. Just as her head touches the table, Chrom's lips meet hers. And they don't let go.  _Huh?_ Robin's eyes are wide open, while Chrom closes his as their lips embrace.Robin is in shock. What was happening?  _S-stop! Chrom!_ Robin tries to move him away, but his physical strength won't yield. Her blood accelerates, heart sinks, brain on fire and her senses won't stop tingling. _Oh Gods!_ _My heart! It feels like fireworks are about to go off!_ _Stop! I can't... go on._  Robin struggles less, as Chrom's tongue holds on tighter to her's. Robin feels an overwhelming desire to get away, but at the same time she finds herself submitting herself to the pain.  _My mind.... everything is going black. I-I can't even think._ Now, Robin is at peace. Not like death, but rather like her life has been completed and she does not regret what comes next. Just then, Chrom gets off her. Chrom is tipsy, but Robin has nearly fainted. He helps her up, as she slowly gets a grip on her surroundings.

When she finally looks at him in the eyes, Chrom asks "How was it?" Robin takes no time to reply, "The quickest, yet amazing thing I ever felt". Chrom grins, and Robin shakes her head to fully regain consciousness. "I.. guess my Grima side was trying to reject your Naga side, but I let it continue. And at that one moment, it's like the two fused and I felt like I was reborn yet aware of my surroundings". *Chuckle* "In other words, you slept well. Your face looks rather refreshed, so why don't you just go to the women's washroom. Seriously, I now know why you said women need beauty sleep". He lets her go, and she sniffs her clothes to realise that she stinks. Chrom has done what he can. It's best he leave her to it. "Oh, and Robin?" 'Yeah?' "Don't bring up that 'future event' ever again. Or blame yourself for what happened. Me and Lissa already lost our sister, we don't to lose you. We'll be waiting for you at the next meeting, we've all got out guilt and sorrow to share". Chrom departs, and Robin believes her troubles are gone. Then, she examines her lips. First her lips felt comform, then her blood got warm and her brain restarted with a new chain of thought.  _Looks like a whole new strategy brewing. Thanks Chrom. I guess together we can be something better than Emm. Yeah, I should say during the next meeting! But first, *_ Sniff _* I need a long shower._

 

Heading back to his room, Chrom also has thoughts on what just happened.  _Why'd she have to bring up the bathroom incident? I'm pretty sure from the stuff thrown at me that she hated me seeing her body. Then again, I wish I could see her pale complexion again. Her lips felt so smooth... so soft. Maybe her white skin would feel like silk._ Chrom suddenly freezes. _Wait? What am I even thinking of?!_ *Thump* _I'm_ *thump* _such a_ *thump* _shameful prince!_ *thump* "Chrom? Why are you banging your head?" Lissa is standing next to the man who suddenly bashed his forehead against the wall. "Are you still broken up about Emm?". Chrom fixes his head, and after calming himself down tells her "Yes. But right now I'm thinking about how we're all affected by it. Especially Robin, Emm believed in her. If we lost her, then we would lost the war". Lissa sighs and leaves, "You sure know how to hide your true self behind that 'noble facade'. But not from me. I love Robin just as much as you do. Please, please don't let her die". Though he doesn't know what the future holds for him, Chrom knows who he must keep close.


	8. It Is Done

_Banding together, the alliance of Ylisse and Regna Ferox fight their way into Plegia. The enemy is weaker than before, but still tough to penetrate. Many of their soldiers have abandoned the Plegia army or refused to fight, taking the late Exalt's last words to heart. Within a short margin of time, the Shepards once again reached Castle Plegia and are up against the Mad King. Though he's been driven to a corner, Gangrel is ready and waiting to kill Prince Chrom and his friends._

Chrom stands as the wind blows away his cape. Robin, Frederick and Lissa are by his side, followed his closet friends and allies. On the horizon, is the Mad King Gangrel and what remains of his army. "Are you ready Chrom?" Chrom smiles, "Yes. I have learned a lot about myself from you and my late sister. But now, I know exactly what I'm doing. This what I must do. I will kill Gangrel, and this war will be over!" Chrom gallantly draws out Falchion, and Robin is ready with her Arcfire. "I couldn't agree with you more Chrom".

The Mad King may be cornered, but he isn't scared. "Well hello, little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister by chance?" Chrom shows no sign of reacting, "No more talk Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia". *Cackle* "Such hypocrisy. You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace - NOBODY DOES!" Robin has enough, and finally decides she should speak as well, "We will know more than you ever will Gangrel!" The Mad King laughs once again. In response, Chrom says "I will never be my sister. But I cannot forgive men like you - men who sow nothing but evil. All we left of her are words, and her memory. Were I alone, I would have been driven to madness... or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and family stand behind me. And together: we will be victorious this day!" As the Shepards cheer on for their leader, Gangrel has one last assault of words. "What a beautiful speech you made little princeling. Men are beasts, nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! We use each other for selfish gain! But maybe your beauty will still shine, when I hang your corpse over my mantle next to your sister!" And with that, Gangrel sealed his fate and will feel the irony of his own words.

The final battle ensues: "Time to tip the scales!" 'For Ylisse!' "Die! With magnificence!" 'Be silent!' "Gregor Smash!" 'So long sucker!' "Die now!" 'Out of my sight!' "Anything can change!" 'Come on, look at me!" 'I smell your fear! "Pick a God and Pray!"

Victory is swift, eternal bonds protect all, the enemy is no match, nothing can possibly stop the Shepards, and justice will be served against evil! The final showdown is here. Gangrel awaits down elevated ground. With most of his soldiers gone, Chrom goes towards him while the rest of the Shepards deal with the rest. He is ready to embrace this fate. Chrom asks Robin to wait for him, but she can't at this point. "This may not be you-know-what, but I know everything we do, we do together. As partners!" He looks to the source of their troubles, and grabs her arm. "Let's go". The two charge in at Gangrel. "Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when I literally break you! Your people care not for you little princeling. You'll die alone... just as every man dies alone!!!!!!" The Mad King certainly lives up to his name. He moves erratically, is strong and not easy to land a blow. "Robin, we should've observed his attacks". 'No Chrom, he wouldn't have done it himself or used his own moves. This coward just lives to frustrate us'. Robin can protect Chrom and vise versa, but neither of them can hit Gangrel directly. His Levin Sword can critically wound them, and his attack patterns are unreadable and he charges in at full force. Truly, this is an animal they are fighting. "Come on! Try and scratch me little puppies!" *loud cackling* The taunts just keep on coming.

Both are frustrated. Just then, Robin feels a great pain in her. A feeling she's occasionally had on the battlefield, but never this intense. "Robin, what's wrong!" Chrom is astonished to see her pale becoming more red, her eyes so amber-like and a vivid mist surrounds her.  **Blllaaaash!!** Her Elfire blazed hotter than ever, and it hits the target. Right. On. The. Target. "Nnarrghhhhhhhh!" Gangrel falls to the ground. His face is scorched, and his clothes burnt. Chrom sees his partner has become something she's not. Robin steps forward, each step booming from close by. Her face is terrifying and inhuman. "Gangrel. Die!"  **Blllaaaash!!** "No!!!" This time, Chrom stops her. Her attack only grazes Gangrel, going pass him and nearly hitting someone far away (not an ally). Chrom grabs her body, as she misses and almost grunts. "ROBIN! Don't give in to your other self! Listen to me! And the voice of reason inside you!" Robin snaps back to herself, "*huff huff* I'm fine... I.. intentionally let it go. And.. *huff* I will never do that again". 'I will be always make sure of that'. Afterwards, they see Gangrel despitely trying to clutch his sword. _Pufff_! Robin pushes it away with a gentle Thunder. Chrom lets go of Robin, and unsheathes Falchion. "This is what I must do, but let's do what you said and do it together. Always". Robin holds his hand as she takes out her Silver Sword, and two go side-by-side towards the dying Mad King. His is in grave pain, and the only humane thing to do is end his suffering. Chrom and Robin hold out their weapons towards him. The Shepards and the surrendering soldiers look in awe. "Any last words?" Gangrel grins, maybe hurting from it. "To hell.. with all of it". In sync, Chrom and Robin make quick work of slaying him.

King Gangrel is dead. The Ylissse-Plegia War is over. Chrom and Robin hold up their hands in victory, for their allies now cheer on. 

Flavia and Bailio arrive. Though wounded, they look like they had the time of their lives. Basilio gives Chrom the good news, "We've subdued the Plegians. The battle is pretty much yours, King Chrom". Chrom looks around him, looking at the expressions on his people's faces. And he sees Robin, Lissa and Frederick feeling so proud for him, and maybe his predecessors are possibly feeling the same from above. "Words cannot describe how I feel. I'm happy, scared, confused, excited and calm without knowing how. So today, I reign victorious as Prince Chrom of Ylisse. And tomorrow, I announce myself as the new Exalt. Thank you for giving me the title". Chrom bends down, and Basilio almost blushes. "Well oaf, underneath that thick metal armor and head is a mushy side. Be proud big boy!" Flavia laughs it off, as Basilio warns her never to say that again. During that, the Shepards all gather around and bow down their new king. Chrom is of course embarrassed by this, but knows now he will not be doing this alone. Lissa and Frderick have always got his back, and now his sworn ally and friend is there by his side. Far off, another ally is watching, but leaves before being noticed.

All these years, Chrom thought he was destined to fight for his country ever since he could wield Falchion. But now, fate has landed him a higher role. One that requires responsibility, leadership, (probably lots of paperwork), honor, love for all, great guidance and many allies and friends. He's unclear how, but believes they will help him fill in the shoes that have been left for him. But also, he knows who will stand beside him to fulfill his role. Not just to protect him, but to save her.

After gathering all their supplies and burying the dead, the Ylisse-Ferox alliance is ready to leave. Horses and carriages are packed, and everyone rides off out of the desert. But one horse is left behind. The others head for Ylissotol, while this one turns to the side. "Chrom, we going in the wrong direction". He just looks ahead, "I know. I want to". Robin trusts him too much to ask any questions. They stop at a cliff looking over the border to Ylisse. "Do you need to talk in private?" *Laugh* "Next thing you know, we'll be finishing each other's sentences". Robin laughs two, "That'd be too weird. Back to the topic at hand please?" Chrom clears his throat, looks to his homeland, and tries to make small talk of his new speech. 

"Robin. I've been trying to run away from one possible future, because I didn't know how I would fulfill it. I can fight, but can't make heads or tails of what to do. I can be compelling, but not without encouragement. And I can work in a team, but not without a partner at my side. I've also learned a lot about what to do in this new position from you and my sister. One thing I learned from her, was to follow your heart. And that is..... I think I owe you apology, for dragging you into a war that wasn't your fight". Robin laughs, "But I chose to fight it". Chrom looks so sincerely to her. "Yes, and through this I learned that your the best fighter and friend I ever had. I'm sure you already know, but you literally can't do anything without me (and might go onto another rampage). There were times when your past came back to haunt you, and together we've managed to brave both our storms. Because of this, I wonder if you see me as more than just your commander". Robin is more in apt of the situation than Chrom realises, "I think of you as a great man: one dear to my heart". Chrom knows they can read each other, so there's no need to hold back anymore. "Well, there is something else my heart wishes to say". Chrom kneels down on one leg, and draws something out of his cape. Robin knows what's coming next, but still can't control how her body's reacting. "I'll just get straight to the point. Robin, will you marry me?" He holds out at special ring with the royal family of Yliiss family crest, as Robin's eyes began to tear up. The ring doesn't sparkle, but has been handcrafted so well that an offering of it would make any recipient happy. Robin doesn't hold back her response either. "Yes. Yes King Chrom of Ylisse, I will marry you". 

Chrom gently places the ring on her finger, stand up proud, and embraces Robin. It's not their first time, but is easily the best they'll ever have. The wind and sunlight elegantly pass through, as Chrom's flair meets Robin's dexterity. Every fiber in their body lights with life and death, reigniting again and again. It this point, time stops and nothing in the past or future matters. Never mind the hardships they faced or will face later. The two let go, only to look back at each other with such loving expressions. They turn back to their horse. Chrom lets Robin get on, and gets on the front himself. "Ready for a new adventure!" Robin relaxes as she holds onto him dearly. "Do you need to ask!" *laughs* "Yes, my dear wife. Just once more". 'Yes, Chrom'. 


	9. I Know Who I Am

The _new Exalt's decision for his future wife has met with controversy. Not just from noble women who've tried to court with the prince for years, but from much of the general public. Many have revered Robin as a hero and great adviser to the country. Some even believe her to have been sent by Naga herself. But that's only a less known theory. But most common is that she's a Plegian assassin, as rumours about her possible past have been leaked. Much of the council have opposed the decision, and the Shepards are the only people to truly believe in Robin. Chrom says he will not have his coronation unless their wedding also occurs, but Robin has thought of a compromise. They will journey around Ylisse, interacting with the common people and show them they do not have to be afraid for their new king. The Shepards are now travelling in the countryside near Plegia. Chrom and Robin await in the back of a wagon. Chrom has fallen asleep from travel exhaustion. Lissa and Frederick are at the front._

"Frederick, do we have to go around in this?" 'We are already wearing specially-made clothes and armour. Anymore extravagance, and these poor country people may feel like we city people are unapproachable. Besides, like this we look like any other loving couple here". *sigh* "You've learnt well Frederick the wary. You've learnt well". Inside the wagon, Chrom and Robin are waiting comfortably for their next stop. Chrom slowly opens his eyelids. He should sleep more, but the journey is too bumpy for that. "Good afternoon dear hasband". Chrom realises he's resting his back on her. "Mmmhh. *yawn* Too much fighting. Too much travelling. Too much listening. I wish wasn't Exalt". *laugh* "Oh come on Chrom, you haven't even made a speech to your people. Everyone knows that's your strong point.. next to being such a friendly prince. That's why we all love you and think your a great leader. And that's also why we're out here to meet the people". Chrom just closes his eyes and comforts himself on Robin. "If I had a choice, I'd just spend the rest of my days sleeping on your lap and playing hooky". She sighs, and warmly kisses her future husband. "Speaking of travelling, can't we use this opportunity to find something else about your past. Not that it matters".

Robin just gently strokes his face. "My first memory is of your face. That is my past. Any information we find about myself is like finding out the circumstances of your birth. They don't say anything about your future, it's what you and other's say you'll be. Tharja is a good example. We gained a great ally in her and learnt that not all Plegians are blood-thirsty killers.. at least not ones dedicated to Gangrel or the Grimleal. You'll be a great king Chrom, and I'm be your loving wife and closest friend. That's everything we need to know about ourselves". 

Just then, the wagon stops. "What's wrong Frederick". Chrom pokes his head out of the front, as he sees Frederick examining the wagon. "I'm afraid we have a broken axle milord". This is worse than it sounds, as their wagon is infront of all the others. They can't go around the cart, as the sideways are made of rocky, steep ground. A couple of guards get off their horses and go to fix the front wagon. Five minutes pass. Everybody is getting a little impatient. "Hey Chrom, I'm getting awfully hungry". Chrom gets up to stretch his legs, "Vaike, you always have an empty stomach when we're not fighting". 'Hey it's not just me'. Vaike stretches out his arm, to show everyone getting bored and tired of waiting. Some are swinging their weapons around or arguing about the littlest things. Robin tells him, "Chrom, It's like trying to keep children patient. They're going to snap eventually". Chrom signs and slaps his face. "Your perfectly right, as always. What kind of army even acts like this?!" Lissa, who's been scouring the area on her own, rushes to them. "Hey guys, there's a village half a mile to the west! Let's stay there!" Chrom looks back again. "We don't really have a choice, plus this could serve us well. Let's go then". Everybody gets up, some grumble, some stretch out their bodies and some get their supply bags. They all head for this village.

The village is a relatively small one. There's a narrow road that comes off the main road and leads into the town, but that's it. The town itself is comprised of couple dozen buildings, most on the side of the road. There's a few situated away from them, most likely the homes of farmers using the countryside for breeding sheep. Robin looks around and takes in the air. "This feels like a welcome place for tourists. I'm sure the people here are very open to outsiders". Chrom also feels confident they should start their journey here. They all march into the village, and as soon as they do most people quietly go inside their houses. "I stand corrected". The Shepards haven't done anything yet, but the village folk don't see how friendly they are. Chrom and Robin decide it would be best avoid those left for now. However, they see an old woman who's dropped some fruit and vegetables from a stall. This could be the opportunity they are looking for. Robin rushes to her aid, with Frederick joining. "Let us help you madam". They pick up some fruit, as the woman does the same without giving any eye contact. After that's finished, Frederick goes to check on Chrom, while the old woman feels compelled to thank them directly. "I.... err thank you for my blunder just now stranger". Her head is at first looking down, but she quickly makes eye contact with Robin. Suddenly, the old woman looks as if she's seen a ghost. 

The old woman looks at Robin in disbelief. "Robin?" Her wide eyes indicate a clear familiarity with her. "Yes, did I know you?" Just then, Frederick comes to her side, "Milady, look around you". Robin moves her head side to side, and sees many of the village folk have come outside, and also look as if they've seen a ghost. Unsure what to do, Frederick proceeds with caution by defending Robin and holding out his sword to the woman. "Back away! Do not come closer to Lady Robin!". The rest of the party rush in. "Robin! What happened?" Robin hugs Chrom as he helps her up. "I think these people may know me". The old woman tries to shout to her, "Robin, it's me Leito. Don't you remember me?" Chrom tells Frederick to lower his sword, "I apologise for the precautions, but I need to know: did you know Robin when she was younger?" The woman looks as if she is about to tell off her misbehaving child. "Of course I knew her! I've known her from infancy, alongside her mother!"

After calming down in their home, the Shepard explain that Robin has amnesia and doesn't know anything about her past. "I see, it's such a tragedy you don't remember us". Robin is a little uncomfortable asking, but does so anyway. "So then, can you tell me the story of my life?" Leito nods, and shouts to someone in the next room "Hey Jonah! You can come in now!" An old man with age showing all over his body comes in. "I was in the other room, I heard everything!" He sits down, and Leito introduces him as her husband. "Yes, we can tell you how you became such a beautiful and wish lady". Lissa laughs. "We already know she's great, we just want to know how she got that way". Leito goes outside, Jonah starts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "In my younger days, I was very busy constructing homes. One day I was coming from getting building material, when I found a young girl passed out in the fields. Me and my partner picked her up, and found she was carrying a baby in her arms. We putted her in the wagon, and brought her here. All she had was ragged clothes, but also that robe that practically looked brand new. When she woke up, we asked her where she was heading. She didn't say anything, and wouldn't let anyone near her baby. We said she could stay in our house for a few days, and she agreed. During that time, me and my partner used extra material to build a small cottage outside town. She took it without any second thought. Over the years, she kept to herself but her daughter needed friends. After her daughter became friendly with us and our kids, we naturally became close to her. She told us her name and her daughter's were Siakeed and Robin. Over time, Siakeed told us more about herself. Vague, but she told us she hailed from a poor village in Plegia. One day, the Grimleal came seeking sacrifices. She caught the eye of an Arch Priest, who decided to make her his bride. Since she was a young girl orphaned with no kind of support, Siakeed agreed to it. She never liked the ideals or customs of the Grimleal, and wanted to escape. After she gave birth, she asked to be left alone with her child while recovering. She lied. She used this opportunity to escape with her daughter and that robe, which I'm surprised is still in tact. Since the Grimleal would find her, she fled Plegia and collapsed in that field where we found her. We asked for nothing else, and she didn't either. Robin's mind had always been ahead of anybody's. I gave her whatever books I could get from towns, and she could read by age six. I once took Siakeed and her to the library in town while on business. When I came to get them, Robin had already finished an entire book I found too hard to read. They frequented it many times, and the books Robin asked to borrow were full of battle strategies and old politics. While our kids couldn't exactly play with her, Robin was always easy to approach and always there to give helpful advise. She was such a good learner and teacher, that we sometimes advised Siakeed to get her a job advising the royal family. Siakeed always smiled and said that Robin could be whatever she wanted to be. My obnoxious son once asked Siakeed why she had that robe with her if she didn't believe in the Grimleal. It was insensitive, but she said why anyways. _I didn't love my husband, but I love this gift he'd given me_. When my son was gone, I joked she had it because that was the only gift her husband had to offer. She said _I think he gave it to put me at ease. I was a poor girl, and I couldn't help but be amazed by its brilliance. It was the second greatest gift he ever gave me. My greatest gift - my treasure, I will never let even him take her away from me._ Years passed, Siakeed became more weak while Robin grew to be a fine young girl. When Robin was 17, Siakeed died. We were all there on her deathbed. None of us ever forgot her last words to you. _My dear Robin, I once made a bad choice in life. But instead of facing punishment from the heavens, they gave me you. *cough cough* While you were born to bring death to the world, I wished for you to live for yourself. I saved you from a terrible fate, and you grew *cough* up to be something greater than I ever imagined. I know you've yet to achieve your full potential, and I'm happy with that. Because I know I made the right decision for you. Now that... I'm.. I'm leaving, I wish for nothing more than for you to have family and friends I never had. Keep them close, let them keep you close. One day.... you'll find... a place you belong... my dear Robin_. And she was gone. Little while later, Robin putted on that robe and said she was leaving. With war brewing since she was little, Robin's skills were needed. She was going to join a band of mercenaries, maybe join the royal army later on. And we never heard from her again.

That was a year ago, and here you are today: serving the royal army as their head tactican, more beautiful than ever, ending an impossible war, happy as you ever were, friends with nobles, still wearing that old robe and now going to be our queen! Your mother must be watching over you, knowing how proud you've made her Robin!".

During the story, Robin's eyes were tearing with Chrom and Lissa comforting her. Leito comes back with something at hand, and there's a crowd of people outside. "Your mother's grave is several yards behind the house. You should visit her now. And, here's the only thing we have left of your mother". Leito gives Robin a portrait. The frame is old and dirty, but the painting is in perfect condition. "A traveling artist was passing by here shortly after you arrived. He saw your mother cradling you outside your house, and thought it was a sight he had to paint. We've been keeping it for you since you left, so you can take it now". 

Robin looks at the painting, and Chrom and Lissa stay close knowing she will need the support. The painting shows a woman sitting down and holding a baby, with a sunny field behind them. Siakeed has a figure similar to Robin, though it shows that she is older than Robin now. She also has pale skin, but Robin likely inherited it from her father as Siakeed's skin appears to be from anemia. There are white strands among her dark hair, which seems to be naturally flowing like Robin. Her face looks tired and clothes worn out. And her arms look thinner than most. But regardless of her condition, she looks at her child with a smile that shines as bright as the field. Frederick looks carefully and realises something, "I have heard people who walk through the Plegian desert are likely to succumb to a fatal condition. It's slow, painless and there is no known cure. Milady, I wager from this detailed portrait that.. your mother probably knew of this". Robin tears a bit. Chrom looks a little gloomy, "She knew this but did not tell, and she just smiled at everyone around her. Our mother did that shortly before she passed away". So two does Lissa, "And Emm. She smiled and....... she was gone. I guess that's what people who are about die do". Robin doesn't say anything, but from the way she hugs the portrait she very much appreciates the gift.

Chrom looks to Robin, "Are you ready?" Robin gladly nods, and the four go outside to the grave. Leito asks everyone to stay where they are during this. It's nearing evening, and most are feeling a little tired. "Pardon me milady?" Frederick is getting more comfortable saying that. "What is it Frederick?" 'It's just that.. I find it quite a coincidence that your mother was found passed out in a field, like you. And afterwards, good people took you in and made your life prosperous. Fate is an odd path". Lissa snarks. "Was that sarcasm 'Frederick the Wary' just said?" Frederick looks away, and says he sometimes feels more comfortable being witty. "Hey, remember you two what we're here for!" They remain silent, until Chrom asks "Well, what do you think about your parents?" Robin thinks for a second. "I'm not surprised I was born in Plegia. Neither am I about who my father was". Lissa feels she shouldn't, but "Do you.. want to meet to him?" Robin shows no sadness or pity. "Not at all. I don't care if the dastard was one of the Grimleal members we killed. But my mother..." Just as she was about to say it, they reached the grave.

The gravestone is small, but clearly says SIAKEED on it. After a minute of silence, Robin feels she should talk to her. Chrom, Lissa and Frederick step back to give Robin space, but she holds onto Chrom' arm. "I think you should spend quality time with your mother alone". Robin disagrees. "I want her to meet you. She'd like to know who I'll be having a family with. And how much I love him". Chrom stands gallantly next to her, "There's no need for appearances Chrom. Just act like you would to your parents' graves". Robin looks warmly to her mother's monument: "Hey mum, it's me Robin! I got amnesia and forgot about you... But I was taken in by the royal army and have lead them to victory *sarcastic laugh*. And now... I want you meet my future husband Chrom. He's going to rule Ylisse fairly and with care for everyone. *sigh* And he taught me what I learned from you as a child about changing my fate. And I still remember all the battle tactics and care you helped me learn growing up. *whimper* So, although I can't remember you no matter how hard I try... I just.. *studdering* just want you to know you that I've become the great person you knew I'd be. And, *cries* I hope that I can still hold you deep in my heart and that I can.. still be your dear Robin!". Robin legs collapse, and Chrom holds on dearly to her as he tumbles two. "Thank you Siakeed. *crying* You were a great mother, and I'll pass everything you taught me to my children. I will always love you mum!" Robin has gone into full mourning, as Chrom comforts her more than he ever has.

They return to the house, when it's now dark. The rest of the Shepards have interacted with the locals a lot, possibly even making long-distance friends. "Your wagon is fixed but you should stay here for a while. We really need to go into more detail about your time here, plus we've really warmed up to you city people now". Chrom gladly accepts. "Thank you Leito. That's exactly what we were planning to do. We just didn't expect to connect to a place this much, at least not so early in our journey". Robin is no longer crying. "Leito, could I ask you for a favor. Not as the queen of Ylisse, but as a friend". 'Sure'. Robin looks around, hoping all the other people in the village listen as well. "The wedding is in four months. The biggest problem we have is that there's no one from the bride's side. I see everyone in the Shepards as family, but I wish those who knew me as a child are there to give me support. So if it's not too much to ask: would you all agree to come to Ylissotol to attend the wedding?" All of the village say yes or nod without a second thought. Robin now knows she's more confident in who she is than ever. She's a great tactician, reliable ally and caring wife. Possibly even a soon-to-be lovely mother.


	10. We Will Stay Togther

_Only days after the royal wedding, Chrom is officially crowned Exalt and king of Ylisse. Though hesitant, the council has approved of Robin becoming the successor of Emmeryn as queen of Ylisse. The plan to intermittently know the people through traveling worked, and the people now know Robin much better than rumors say. She now helps Chrom and Lissa through initial planning of the country and foreign matters. But, there's still one thing plaguing her mind. It's a new worry, and concerns  both her and Chrom._

Anotherhard day's work is over. Robin and Chrom join each other at bed. They get dressed into nightgowns, complain about their day, kiss each other good night and sleep. But, Robin then asks "Chrom, there's something not right with us". Chrom knows what it is, "It's about our first night together isn't it?" He has surprised her for the first time in a while. "Then you know what's wrong". She moves her head to the other side, and Chrom tries to make her understand. "I'm sorry we couldn't do it, but it was too risky. If kissing made our bodies light up like torches, there's no way we could do it. We should just avoid it until we know more about our... different anatomies". *sighs* "That this doesn't make up for my needs. I really need to dedicate my mind and body to you, and ensure myself that we're really going to be a family". With nothing left to say, Chrom closes his eyes and Robin follows. The two are indeed an inseparable couple, just not as secure as one might think. But that night, the two have an undoubtably similar dream. Both see a figure in fog, they are looking up to see who they are, and the air around them looks as if it's not air. The only difference, is who they see once the fog lifts. Chrom sees Naga. Robin sees Grima. Nothing happens, other than both Divine Dragons giving strange glares.

The next day, Robin goes to the Government Affairs office to help Lissa. While Robin effortlessly goes through all the reports to write and ignores the distrustful glares from some officials, Lissa can see that something is troubling her. "Hey Robin?" Robin turns her head, almost like a chicken. "Yes?" Lissa looks at her eyes. "You look as if you've seen a ghost". Robin snarks at that comment. "Not quite. More like, I didn't have the best of night dreams". Lissa is unsure what to make of this, and just goes back to her work. Once the work is done, Robin yawns and decides to have a nap. "Lissa?" 'Yeah?' "If you see Chrom, tell him to see me". Lissa nods, and leaves. Meanwhile, Robin contemplates her dream last night. _What am I supposed to find out? More about my origins? Chrom's? And why would a god even give me marriage advise?_ Robin reaches her room. Just as she goes to her bed, she sees Chrom face down on his side of the bed. _He probably wasn't born to do this kind of diplomacy._ Robin quietly gets on the bed, and lays next to Chrom. Since he looks as if he is needs a lot of rest, Robin carefully picks up his head and puts it on her laps.

This is probably the closest the two have ever been, if not the most they'll connect to this point. Robin gently strokes his head and occasionally kisses him for a few minutes. _This_   _is definitely where I want to be. I love this man, and I want to stay by his side for the rest of my life. There's no way I'll ever let my past ever get in the way of us._ Just then Chrom wakes up. He gets up and stretches out his arms. "That was a good sleep. Anything happen?" However, Robin has a serious look on her face. She may have learned this from Chrom, but her's is unique and very much worries Chrom like a parent cross with their child over bad behavior. "Chrom, I have a question for you".

Robin tells his about her dream, and he in turns tell her about his dream. There is awkward silence. Chrom tries to lighten the atmosphere, "I guess it's pretty amazing we're connected to divine entities, huh?" Robin isn't smiling. "Sorry". Robin reassures him not, "That isn't the problem. It's fine as always, but now I need to hear something else. We've delved deep into my past, but I don't know the intricate details of your past". Chrom is unsure what she's thinking or how this relates to their current situation, but does so anyway.

"Alright then: Once when I was five, my mother decided me and Emm should go out and see the world by having a picnic outside the capital. We wore ordinal clothes, avoided talking formally and used different names when talking to people. Though, two guards secretly watched us from afar. First, we explored the capital and talked with a lot of people. I kept hiding behind mother because I was too shy. We then reached a field not too far from here. It's a really beautiful place, and I should take you and Lissa to see it one day. nyway, mother set down the picnic basket and cloth near the shade of a tall oak tree. We eat and lazed around there for a couple of hours. Mother and Emm fell asleep, and even the guards. I wanted to explore the area, and I started by looking in the grass for something. It was getting boring, so I rushed to climb the oak tree. Just as I reached it, I tripped over something. When I looked in the grass, I saw a dagger lodged in the ground. I picked it out, and thought I use it to climb the tree. Before I knew it, I had reached the top. I looked at the sky, and the landscape around me. It was... beyond anything I thought possible. At that moment, I was at peace. I had no obligations, worries, dangers or care in the world. It was just me and the vast air around me. I was being reincarnated as a blank slate, and I wanted to fill it with everything possible. I then heard someone calling from below. After that, I suddenly fell unconscious. All I remember is hearing my mother crying, and Emm's head above me in worry. When I woke up, I was in my room with my family and doctors around me. My parents didn't scold me, probably because they realized I already learned my lesson. From then on, I honed myself in combat training. It was Falchion that made me find out my duty in life, but it was that experience that me commit myself to it".

Robin is amazed by another great performance Chrom has made. "I told you how great your speeches are". Robin warmly hugged and kissed him for that. "Yeah, I do hope it comes naturally when it needs to be. Anyway, all I did was prove how different our backgrounds are. And that they have no bearing on our current relationship". Robin is touched by this. She is about to embrace Chrom again, when there's a knock on the door. "Come in". One of the guards comes in with a letter. "Your grace, I have an urgent message from the Council. They're asking for the Exalt and the queen to come discuss the ongoing problems at the Plegian border". Chrom looks at Robin, she wants him but so does his country. Without hesitation, Chrom makes his decision. "Tell them we couldn't make it due to illness. Have Princess Lissa and Lord Frederick come in our place". The guard leaves. Robin is stunned by his choice. "Chrom! What did you just do!" Robin has her serious face on, but so does Chrom. "We need to continue on. From where we left off". 'But! That doesn't come bef.. *muffled*' Before she realises it, Chrom has locked lips with her. She's gotten used to it so it doesn't hurt, but this was a different kind of kiss.

"We both had visions didn't we! And that story you made me tell, it was only to prove how different we are" Robin only has one response. "And they have told us not to pursue our current relationship". Chrom doesn't agree, "Yes, but another thing. Robin, do you know why we do this?" 'Because.. because' Chrom wants to move it further. "Come on, forget about our differences!" Robin makes herself as clear as possible. "Because we want to live by our standards not others!" The time has come again for them to be in sync once more. "Yes! I don't want to be a replacement for my sister! And you don't want to be the pawn of an evil entity!" 'There is only solution-' "And that is-" Their lips move in parallel for this one last line. "TO BE ONE!" Total silence. Chrom and Robin look at each other for a few seconds. No blinking, but some breathing. The husband and wife finally have another course to do it.

Taking the lead, Chrom holds his wife firmly as his mouth gently feels her neck. She's scared and holds on for dear life, but feels no pain. Her face is flashed, as her husband looks at her so warmly and trustworthy. She doesn't need to say it, as he takes off gown. It's like her pale skin emits randiance from her body, and there was no turning back. A short while later, they have finally completed the stage. Robin feels agony, but only because she's never let someone get so dangerously close to her body. "Robin. Are you OK?" 'I'm going great. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought'. With the reassurance from his wife, Chrom continues on. What they say in novels must be true, because for them time has stopped. The Sun sets in the distance and stars become blocked by clouds, but in their small little space there's nothing. They are at peace. The only thing there, is happiness.

_After repeating it a few times, they are accustomed to it. Within a few fort nights, Robin becomes frequently sick and tired. She and Chrom later find out that she is indeed pregnant. The people of the castle are overjoyed. Celebrations flood in for the new couple. Nobody cares about the tragedies that had fallen these past months, or the circumstances behind the conception. Everyone simply knows the new born child will be heir to the throne and loved by their kind parents. Surprisingly, during the nine-month waiting period no complications come to light. Robin eats more and does less work, but doesn't complain of any cramps or growing pains._

Eight months have passed. Chrom is at an end with being king. And Robin is at end with her pregnancy. But. It's Chrom who will more likely break his mind. While she has had some bad dreams, Chrom endured much more. Small rebellions had to be resolved, lots of parties and events to attend, talks with Plegian leaders haven't gone anywhere, many homes and landmarks to be restored and various issues in castle life. When Robin comes to the throne room to see Chrom, she sees him on the floor of his throne. He tries to get up with his chair, as if trying to reach something unobtainable. He is also weeping. "Chrom! Are you OK" Chrom's face is worn out and his hands are weaker than usual. "I can't do this. My hands are being weak because they haven't swong Falchion for so long. And my legs haven't had much rest during nights. Not to mention my head is about to explode!" Robin grabs his hand, and holds it next to her stomach. Chrom starts to feel something. "I've felt the baby's heartbeat and kick many times" 'This is different! The baby is nearly here!'

Chrom starts to think clearly. "Wh-what do you mean? D-do you mean.." Robin nodded yes. "Well then... go to the delivery room now!" Robin stand where she is. "Not yet. First, you need to think of a name". Chrom tries to clear his head. "Huh? Didn't we settle on names?" 'My preferences, but not yours'. Chrom try to think what brought this up. "Is this about what we said about becoming one?" Robin is happy, knowing they still complete each other. "Yes. You of course have endured a lot this past year. But you've endured it all with my help and for our child's sake. If you want to be there when they finally see the world, you need to do your part as well". After about 10 minutes, they've finished. But then, Robin feels a sharp pain in her.

"Robin?" Robin moans in pain "Men, I need help!" The guards outside come in. One rushes out to fetch a doctor, but there's no time. Chrom picks up Robin in his arms, and runs to the delivery room. Robin is in dire distress. "Chrom! I-I'm not sure.. I'll make it!" Chrom rushes on, as people clear a path, and the guards go further to get everything ready. "You will make it! I'm here, and we're going to make it together!" Robin's pain intensifies, but Chrom knows he can't stop now. They reach the delivery room, and Chrom quickly puts Robin. She then starts to blank out. "Robin? Robin! Stay with us!" Chrom shakes her head, and she tries to hold consciousness. "Chrom. Please *groans* don't go" 'I won't. I won't!' The doors were closed to everybody.

Lissa and Frederick wait outside. Many members of the Shepards join. During that time, something happens to Chrom and him alone. Time literally stops. "Robin? Doctor? are you alright?" The surroundings suddenly turn blank. It's like the stage has been reset. Chrom looks around, and sees a glow in the distance. That glows grows bigger. Amd forms a shape above him. Like a woman's figure. "Naga!" Chrom has no doubt who it is. And he is right. "Yes. King and exalt of Ylisse. Though I use a human appearance to speak with you, I am indeed the Divine Dragon worshipped by many: Naga" her booming voice echoes through the room (if there was one). "Is there something you want to tell me?" Naga gladly answers yes. "Then, can you tell the circumstances behind Robin's linage?" Naga once again promptly "You will know in due time. But I will confirm to you that the blood of the Divine Dragon Grima flows through her veins". Chrom gets scared. "Then, will it cause any lifelong illness to our child". Naga gracefully no. "My blood and the blood of Grima are polar opposites. If the two joined, nothing will occur. The two would neutralize each other. That empty feeling you and Robin have felt all this time. That is that. And that is in one who accept both". Chrom now knows this is good. "So if my child chose to worship Grima instead of you, that would mean Grima could control them?" 'Then you must raise your child how you want them to worship. But, do not think this will free Robin of her obligations. I can only communicate with you because of this, and I can not be assure if Robin has the same stance with Grima. That is something you must help Robin overcome yourself'. With that resolved, Naga has no further need of Chrom, and returns him. He realises he's standing in the same position he was before his capture. _Astral projection I assume._

Just then, the baby has come. It's a girl. 

After a few minutes of examination, the doctor invite everyone outside in. Inside, Robin sits up comfortably in her bed with at her side. In her arms, lies a newborn with already strands of blue hair on her head. She sleeps soundly, and looks happy being embraced by her parents. Lissa is the first to see the newborn daughter. "She looks like.. like.. umm-" Frederick whispers "Your mother". 'Yeah. Like our mother'. *Laugh* Chrom isn't fooled, "There's no need to be kind. Maybe she takes after her mother's side, but she has a unique appearance never seen before". Frederick looks out the window, and shouts "It's a girl!" Outside, is a small cannon that had been prepared during the waiting time. The cannon is fired, and the shot reaches high above the castle and explodes. This is a message to those outside of the wonderful news. Unfortunately, its started the baby. She gently opens her eyes, but doesn't cry. Chrom and Robin cannot believe what they see. "Hey, did something bad happen?" Someone asks in worry. "No. Something very very good" Robin shifts the baby to the front, and everyone sees it. She has the Mark of the Exalt in her left eye!

Everyone is stunned, especially Lissa. "This can't be! I may not have one, but it took time before Chrom's or Emm's appeared!" Chrom looks with a open, but smiling mouth. Robin doesn't know what it means, but she two is astonished. "I don't I sight like this has happened in the royal family for many generations!" Frederick frantically thinks over before making his conclusion. But, Chrom sounds less happy. "Well then, it's my loss". No one knows what he's talking about. Robin explains, "Chrom thought the Mark of the Exalt wouldn't appear on her body until she was a toddler and I thought it would after birth" Chrom laughs, like he's lost something good on a bet. "So we came up with this. If it didn't appear quickly, we would use my chose in names. If it did appear quickly, we would use Robin's choice in names". Now it made sense. Lissa asks the all important question. "So Robin, what are you gonna name her?" Chrom and Robin look at everyone in anticipation, while the baby when back to sleep. They both say the answer to everyone. "Lucina".


	11. The Future?

_It's been 2 years since the war ended. King Chrom and Queen Robin have endured, and the country has began to prosper, despite some Risen still roaming the land. The people may not entirely trust Robin, but they know their country would have been destroyed without her. Chrom has slowly adapted to his new position and likes it, even though his mind sometimes breaks. But his family is there for him. His wife and daughter are enough to remind him of the good he's done, and his sister and loyal servant/brother-in-law always push him to reach the limits they know he's capable of. But, that peace doesn't last forever: Regna Ferox have informed the king of Ylisse that Valm, a continent beyond the sea, is being taken over by a tyrant known as Walhart the Conqueror. This includes Rosanne (a small nation Virion and companion, Wyvern Rider Cherche hails from), and their land is next. With both armies still recovering, there is only one option. They would have to ask for help from the new king of Plegia. His name is Validar, and he apparently wants to be more friendly with neighboring countries than his predecessor. This may go awry, especially since this new leader is known to be an archpriest in the Grimleal. Regardless, their desperation calls for it._

The Shepards have arrived at Plegia Castle, and are awaiting nervously for the ordeal to be over. "Robin, how are you doing?" She looks fine, but can't stop looking around the castle. "I feel unhinged, but I'm not gonna let that stop me". Lissa on the other hand, is very ill-tempered. "If I see Emm's body here, I'm gonna Arcfire this new king's ass!" Frederick is wary so to speak, while Chrom might be the most prone to provoke of them all. The rest of the Shepards are outraged they can't accompany their king or queen, and are just unstable about the situation. Then, the time has come. A familiar face, Aversa, comes to bring Chrom and Robin before Validar. Since they can only bring one along one person, they choose Frederick.

_The king and queen of Ylisse meet the new king of Plegia. They notice he looks a lot like the assassin leader from the failed assassination, but that man was fatally wounded. Despite their differences, Validar gives them more help than they expected. Though he can't provide any soldiers, he gives them a lot of war ships and funds. However, they later meet a servant of his. This person not only has the same name as Robin, but also looks just like her. But before they can ask any questions, their time is up and they are camping for the night on the outskirts of Plegia before they can process all this information._

Chrom and Robin are still trying to make sense of what happened. "Should we take all this additional supples as a kind gesture?" Chrom is not convinced at all. "That man was hiding something. He should.. no he MUST hate us. Whether he felt we drove his country into a corner or stands to gain from this war: this new king is planning something". Robin agrees. "He told us all we wanted needed to know and barely exchanged any conversation with us, like a messager. If so, why didn't he just send one? And that woman... it felt like he was waving some sort of trump card at us". Though he wants to, Chrom refrains from asking about the other Robin. "Maybe you should get some fresh air. We could both do with some rest, and Gods know why we don't just drink. Call me if something happens". Chrom goes to his tent, while Robin stands outside to think.

"I don't think I can possibly sleep tonight. *Sigh* Who was that woman and why did she lo..." *Groaning* Robin suddenly feels an intense pain in her head. "Wha-what's this pain?!" It's like a bug was trying to crawl inside her head. "Heed my call". Robin now hears a quite voice. She looks around while trying to nurse her head, but doesn't see anyone. "Heed my call Robin". "Nngh! Wh-who is.. who is there?!" Suddenly Validar teleports in front of her. "Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?" She doesn't know why he's acting so familiar to her, but it's not working "Validar! Get out of my mind!" He senses the great resistance she's showing and laughs, "Have you truly forgotten?" Robin's head continues to pulse, but she's stronger than she looks. "Whatever it is your doing, get out of my mind!" Validar laughs again. "Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone.......... WITH YOUR OWN FATHER?!"

Robin is at a loss for action or words. Her head continues to be in serious pain, and her mind was given a terrible shock. "... My what!?" Validar reassures her, "You are of my flesh, but scared blood courses through your body like those of that doomed Naga. You are destined to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep inside your heart. You already know it is your destiny!" Robin still struggles. "Get... out..." Validar sees she's almost succome. "Why continue to resist us, Robin? Your rightful place in this world is beside me and our glorious Grima. Give yourself to him! Release your true strength to the Fell Dragon!". Suddenly, Chrom rushes to her after hearing her shouting "ROBIN!" 'Pah. I will leave for now. This will only delay the inevitable". Validar disappears, and Chrom embraces a weakened Robin. Her face is covered in sweat, and her body was almost ready to give up. "Nah.. *huff*... Chrom. *cries* Chrom!" Chrom looks at her with his serious face, "Are you alright now?" 'Ye-yes. I'm fine now Chrom'. Now, he says what he should've started with "What happened?" 'King Validar talked to me through my mind. He confirmed I have the blood of Grima in me. And... that I'm his .. his daughter". Chrom is both shocked and angered by this revelation. "What in gods names!? The Grima part I'm not surprised about, but Validar being your father!" Robin on the other hand, doesn't seem surprised. "It sounds weird, but I don't think he was lying. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a... a strange connection between us". 'Then that doppelganger we saw.. could she be his daughter as well? Could you have a twin your mother couldn't take with you?!' This is all too much for her, "I'm sorry Chrom, I can't remember. Or rather I don't want to". Now, some things are adding up about Robin's past and it doesn't sound good. Robin hugs Chrom warmly.

"The truth is: Ever since I saw that mark on my hand I've been scared of what my past might be. I didn't want to know the truth about my past, because it will surely cause some difficulties for us. I was happy to know about my mother, but that won't change the evil that has tried so many times to get out of me". Chrom is just as sad as his weeping wife to know these things, but he knows they have to stay optimistic when war is brimming. "Forget that. You are your person, before that man's daughter. And you've said and proven that time and time again". He wipes her eyes and she gives him a kiss just as warm as her hug. " thank you Chrom. I-I just need to see Lucina. I need to know what I've given our child won't turn her into a monster". Chrom definitely knows the answer to that. "Robin. You se-" 'Milord! We are under attack!' Frederick rushes in to delivery dire news. "What? What about the sentries we posted?!" 'They're actually more stealthy than we anticipated. Either they are learning fast, or someone is controlling them!' Chrom and Robin have a gut feeling they know who it might be, but no evidence of it. "Frederick, assemble everybody! Chrom and I will hold off any Risen we spot and we all meet at the front!" 'At once milady!' Robin has regained her strength, and the dynamic duo rush out of the camp will Frederick goes in the opposite direction.

As the battle defending themselves go on (with a new Plegian ally Dark Mage Henry), Chrom tells Robin what happened during Lucina's birth. "Naga really told you all that?" Chrom didn't directly look at her, and not just because he was watching over her shoulder. "I didn't want to complicate things, not during our daughter's birth or our marriage. You can hate for it if you want". Robin has reason to be angry with him during the thick of battle, but she's not. "I'm not angry with you. Well maybe a little, but I understand it was the right call. After all we've been through, I understand our connection is all that's holding these people together and the last thing we want is something to jeopardize it. Besides, I admitted to the same so you can hate me two". Chrom laughs, despite the scenario they're in. "In the end, they can never hate each other. Seriously: Where have you been all my life?" As Chrom charges towards the Risen leader, Robin follows closely behind. They clearly have forgotten all their concerns about each other and are treating the situation like a game. "In books, and a village in the countryside".

After the enemy leader is killed, everybody goes back to camp while Chrom and Robin settle on their next move. "If Grima can talk to me, he hasn't so". Chrom thinks it over, "Then we really have no idea when or if King Validar plans on awakening Grima. Guess our only option is to continue with the invasion and along the way find a way of stopping the resurrection".  They continue to think, but that isn't the best idea right now. Because afterwards, an assassin rushes out of the bushes and hits a blow on Robin's head. Though she's not entirely knocked out, she's on the ground long enough for the assassin to get pass her and strike Chrom. "FATHER! NO!" Literally out of the blue, the mysterious swordwoman appears behind Chrom and pushes him aside. The assassin instead hits her blade. Knowing he can't fight 2 on 1, the assassin retreats back into the bushes to never come again. This happened too quick for Chrom to flinch, but he heard clearly what this woman just said. "Ch-Chrom.." Robin gets back up, and is surprised to see Chrom was helped by someone unexpected. The swordsman looks nervously at the dazed Chrom, who can only say one thing. "Robin, get back to the camp. I need to discuss alliances with 'Marth' by the stream". Robin says "What?" so confusedly. However, he is still her commander. "Very well, I'll be back in 10 minutes". As Robin leaves so disconcertingly, Chrom and 'Marth' reluctantly go to the stream to talk about what just happened. 

"So who are you really? I know your not really called 'Marth', but that's all I can call you at this point". The young lady doesn't speak. She looks at the stream, as if it reminded her of something. Chrom was growing impatient. It's like a teacher trying to get a student to admit to doing a bad thing. "Well?" She continues to stay silent, but walks closer to Chrom. "I'd rather you see the truth". She cautiously makes eye contact with Chrom. He sees it. In her left eye. It is unmistakable. What he is seeing in her eye explains it all. How she came out of nowhere from a portal, how her sword looked just like Falchion, how she fought like Chrom, how she knew about the assassination attempt, how she knew things about Chrom and Robin and why she intervened the attempt on Chrom's life. In her left eye is the Brand of the Exalt - She is Lucina from the future. "Lucina. You deserve better from me then one sword, and a world of troubles. I'm sorry". Lucina cries, and Chrom wipes her tear. Lucina tears up even more, as she finally breaks down. She no longer uses the cold facade she had been disguising herself with. And now reveals her inner self. "Father!" She hugs Chrom, who in turn gives comfort to someone who has through a lot.

The two stay like this for a short time, then Lucina moves back. "Are you.... alright with this father?" Chrom actually smiles. "To being called 'father', I wasn't prepared for just yet. But any parent would be happy to see how well their child as done in the future. I just wonder how I'm going to break it to your mother". A voice says, "You don't have to". Lucina suddenly turns around and Chrom looks behind her, as they realize Robin is there and in full unstanding of what's going on. "I regretted leaving you alone with someone I can't trust entirely yet. But now I know I can trust you. Lucina". Lucina looks down in shame, as if she unknowingly revealed something secret. Chrom sighs a relief. Robin careesses Lucina's cheek, to which she raises her head and Robin gives an understanding smile to her daughter. "I heard everything. I certainly agree with what Chrom said. I also think the cover you used was right, because knowing the future while trying to know the past would surely have broken my mind. Though, I wished you'd have revealed yourself after your birth so I could've set my sorrows sooner". Lucina cries again, and this time Robin hugs her. *cries* "I'm so sorry mother!" Robin presses her head against Lucina's. "I'm just glad to see you turn out to become a beautiful, strong woman free from evil influence". Seeing his family at peace, Chrom joins in. Lucina continues to cry, but now happily as she finally has the opportunity to embrace her loving parents once again.

_Later on, Lissa and Frederick meet inside them Chrom and Robin's tent and tell them about Lucina. She in return, tells everyone about the future. Grima reawakens and destroys Ylisse. Risen ravage the land, fires burn everything, and the Shepards never return from a mission. Lucina, along with the children the Shepards, are send back to the past by Naga to change key moments in history leading up to these events. So far, she has only postponed one. She also reveals, that she got ahead of her friends and they ended up coming 2 years after her. So not only do they have to help preserve the future but also find these friends across the land._

"That milord, is certainly a lot to take in". Chrom agrees, "Yes. But for now, let's just go to sleep. We've been fighting and told so much today at so late into the night". Lissa sighs. "Yeah, let's literally call it a day. I don't even want to know if I have kids in the future". Frederick took Lissa out, and Chrom and Robin decide Lucina should sleep with them. "We can't explain this anyone now, so you'll have to sleep with one of us". Chrom takes a spare pillow and duvet out from a corner, along with a sheet large enough to cover the corner. "You may technically be my daughter, but there's no way I'm going see a lady undressing except my wife". It sounded silly, but at least they can settle on who Lucina will sleep with. Chrom hangs the sheet over the corner, and moves some boxes around the corner so any more possible assassins can't stab him through the tent. Robin gives Lucina a spare nightgown, and they both get changed and get into the bed. "Mother?" 'Yes?' Lucina seems to have a request. "Can you sing to me that lullaby?" Robin tries recalls what she's talking about. Chrom shouts from his side, "That one I found in my old childhood books? Lissa and I can't remember if our mother sang it to us at all!" Robin quiets him, "Let me recall it! Lucina must've got my great memory and your strength". Robin finally remembers it. "I only thought it would help you sleep until you were.. are a toddler". Lucina nods. "Yes, and it's a time I hold quite dearly in my memories". After Robin sings for only 2 minutes, her daughter is fast asleep and she tires herself out. Chrom has also fallen asleep.


End file.
